Preto e Branco
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Diz-se que o Amor é cego, mas ,,só se vê bem com os olhos do coração".
1. Como se Nasce

Bom, está minha primeira fic e ela será yaoi. Quero alertar logo antes que haja algum mal-entendido e alguém se sinta injuriado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Como ainda estou desenvolvendo a história, o número de capítulos bem como seu andamento não terá a assiduidade que eu gostaria, mas vou tentar. Espero que agrade àqueles que, assim como eu, não tenham problemas com yaoi.

Antes de dar prosseguimento à fic, preciso declarar - de próprio punho - que não detenho a posse de nenhum dos personagens de Naruto, que foi criado por Kishimoto Masashi, e que todos os direitos quanto à propriedade intelectual da obra ,Naruto" pertencem ao seu criador.

E, como não poderia deixar de fazer, quero agradecer a dois amigos meus, Tici e Deidara.

- Tici, por ter lido meus rascunhos toscos no caderno de DIP e ter visto algum futuro nessa história bizarra; incentivando-me a continuar a escrever enquanto ela mesma copiava as aulas para depois me passar. Obrigada pelo apoio e atenção.

- Deidara, por ter me dado base para desenvolver a personalidade do Deidara, digo, sua personalidade. Obrigada por ter-me ensinado a filosofar com o Martelo. Ou seria ,obrigada por ter-me ensidado a filosofar com uma banana de dinamite"?

PRETO E BRANCO

Capítulo Um

-Como se Nasce-

_Nunca fui desses de se apaixonarem perdidamente por alguém, minha única e grande paixão é a Arte; é a arte que me deixa vivo e a única razão pela qual vivo. A arte que é finita, a que sintetiza o propósito do homem, a que o consome e se mescla a ele numa massa única de corpos e almas para, ao final, destruir-se e destruí-lo: a arte explosiva, a MINHA arte, un!_

Faço faculdade de artes plásticas na Universidade de Konoha e, mesmo que deteste esta cidade, a melhor universidade está aqui devo admitir, un. Estudo no CAO – Centro de Artes e Ofícios, mas chamamo-lo carinhosamente de CAOs, porque, de fato, a entropia aqui reina, e eu adoro!

Hoje seria meu grande dia, minha primeira exposição realmente séria e eu estava honestamente nervoso, apesar de nunca ter duvidado de minha originalidade e potencial artísticos, podem achar-me convencido, mas acredito que o primeiro passo para o sucesso deve vir de um auto-elogio e de uma autoconfiança afinal, quem irá acreditar em você se você mesmo não se acredita, un?! Muitos críticos estavam presentes e iriam avaliar nossas criações, atribuir notas e – eu tinha ouvido o pessoal comentar – estaria rolando até um possível contrato com uma galeria de artes até famosinha, ou seja, era o MEU dia, un!

Estava bem feliz, meu sensei havia dito que as chances de se fechar um contrato com a galeria numa exposição desse porte eram bem razoáveis e que ele contava comigo e com meu rival, digo, colega, Sasori, pois era bastante provável que um de nós dois conseguisse, o que era horrível para mim porque a antipatia entre o Sasori e eu era recíproca, un.

Tínhamos verdadeiros embates épicos eu e o Sasori. Brigávamos muito. Um que quisesse afirmar a superioridade de sua arte ao outro. Ele insistia em dizer que a arte foi feita para durar e ser eternizada e blá blá blá, uma balela ridícula afinal, a arte é a expressão sublime da vida e, assim como ela, tem um tempo: nasce, cresce e morre.

- Nada dura para sempre, mas apenas o tempo necessário para fazer do BANG final, inesquecível, unn! Infelizmente, essa concepção tão simples parece demasiado complexa para certas mentes obtusas, un. – eu lhe disse numa certa manhã.

- De fato... existe mentes tão obtusas que mal sabem diferenciar a arte de um mero apanhado de coisas mal-feitas...

- O quê você ta querendo insinuar baixinho, un, isso foi uma indireta? – eu estava me irritando.

- Não, foi uma direta mesmo.

Ficamos nos encarando e lançando olhares de ódio um pro outro e, quando nos preparamos para voltar a brigar, uma garota muito bonita de cabelos azuis interrompeu-nos:

- Tá bom, tá bom vocês dois. Nem eu, nem os colegas e muito menos o professor estamos a fim de participar da briguinha idiota de vocês.

Era a Konan, minha melhor amiga, uma das poucas pessoas que valiam a pena conversar. Ela era a melhor aluna de nossa turma e já tinha sido monitora por dois anos consecutivos; gostava das aulas dela e inúmeras vezes a incentivei a seguir a carreira docente e irritava-a dizendo que suas aulas eram melhores do que sua arte, ao que ela me respondia com uma tapa e uma frase:

- Minha arte não é simples dobradura de papel, não é apenas Origami. Minha arte consiste em dar vida ao papel, em tornar o bidimensional em tridimensional, o abstrato em concreto, o trivial em fantástico!

Ela se empolgava muito quando falava de sua arte, mais ainda porque, de fato, o que ela fazia era MESMO inacreditável, un!

Toda delicadeza de sofisticação de seus origamis davam-me uma vontade absurda de explodi-los, un! Ver a chuva de cinzas incandescentes... Ah! Isso sim seria realmente arte! Mas ela nunca me deixou explodir nenhuma de suas dobraduras e isso me frustrava um pouco.

O professor indicou cada um dos stands que ocuparíamos, o meu estava um pouco afastado dos demais porque minha arte... bem, ela é um tanto pouco convencional, un! Então, precisaria de mais espaço. Levei as esculturas, telas, colagens, tudo. A exposição seria um estouro! Estava ansioso.

Mas eis que surgem os estudantes de Direito do CCJ (Centro de Ciências Jurídicas)... Aiaiai... POR QUE, Kami-sama, por que a exposição é aberta ao público, hmm? Todos aqueles mauricinhos, engomadinhos, de terninho e gravatinha, falando um juridiquês de baixa qualidade e exibindo seus _Vade Mecum_s atualizados; achando que só porque citam Ulpiano em latim são a ELITE PENSANTE do país... Blargh, que merda, hmm!

- Porra! Lá vêm os aspirantes a urubu. Será que só sou eu ou mais alguém queria que a exposição fosse privada?

- Não é só você não, Konan, eu também não queria que eles viessem, mas fazer o quê, hmm? – dei de ombros.

- Enfim... E então, artista, como vai a preparação da sua exposição? Pelo visto você ainda nem começou. Quer ajuda? Olha que o Sasori já terminou a dele, hein?! – ela tentou me provocar.

- Un? Ah! Obrigada, Konan, mas minha expo já ta toda pronta. Esqueceu que sou um artista caótico, hmm? – falei sério e ignorando a provocação dela.

- É verdade... É que olhando você assim tão sério e concentrado QUASE me fez achar que você era normal.

- Ah! Assim você me ofende, hmm! Normal, eu? Sai pra lá! Você que é certinha demais, hmm. – fingi aborrecimento.

- Obrigada, sou metódica. – ela se fingiu de superior.

- Um dia você vai me deixar explodir seus origamis e aí sim acordará para o que é o verdadeiro objetivo da arte, un! – abri os braços como se pudesse abraçar o mundo – Você ouvirá o BANG de seus sonhos e verá as cinzas deles caírem lentamente, como lágrimas... – filosofei.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – ela profetizou, rindo, enquanto me dava um ,pedala". – Vem cá, oleiro terrorista! – e me abraçou, afogando-me em suas clavículas pois eu sou uma cabeça mais baixinho do que ela, hmm. Que triste!

- Solte-me, Madonna do Papel! – empurrei-a brincando.

Ficamos rindo um do outro e eu quase tinha esquecido da exposição, quando um garoto ruivo e sem sobrancelhas balbuciou quase inaudivelmente:

- Entropia...

Parei o que estava fazendo e me dirigi a ele:

- Como? O que você disse hmm?

O garoto olhou-me como se não me visse. Sua expressão não demonstrava nada, acho que nem expressão ele possuía, hmm! Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados e, quando me fitou, pendeu leve e lentamente a cabeça para um lado, como seu eu também fosse uma obra de arte a ser analisada; porém, ele parecia um doente mental - ou será que ele sofria de ausência, hmm? – Sei lá! Só sei que o garoto movia os lábios como se estivesse falando muito baixo com alguém. Ele era bizarro, hmm!

- Ei, moleque, o que você falou un?

O garoto ruivo, de repente, sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente como se se despertasse de um feitiço. Olhou bem em minha direção e, como se um raio o tivesse trazido de volta à vida, ele disse:

- Ahn... Como? Ah! Perdoe-me sempai, eu estava apreciando estas peças e todo o caos que delas emana me fez pensar em entropia. Queria saber quem foi o artista que as fez.

Enchi-me de orgulho nesta hora, enchi os pulmões de ar e:

- Fui ê...

- Finalmente achei! Onde você estava? Vamos, estão todos esperando.

Maldito aluno de direito! Na hora em que fui me apresentar para o meu fã em potencial, chega esse urubu engomadinho de cabelo lambido e o arrasta pelo braço un.

- Eu estava apreciando a exposição e me detive nesta peça, sempai.

- Peça? Esse monte de lixo?! Já ta mais do que na hora de você rever seus conceitos quanto à arte, hein?! A única ,peça" com a qual você deveria se preocupar eram as peças de um auto de processo! – o garoto riu alto e forçado.

LIXO? Como assim?! Escutei certo?

- Lixo un?

- Sim, lixo. Impossível essas esculturas tão primárias serem consideradas arte! Até mesmo o mais mentecapto curumim da taba mais recôndita do País da Árvore consegue golfar uma coisa mais bonita do que isso! Para mim, não passa de lixo da pior qualidade. O artista – não, o COITADO – que fez isso deve ser um zero à esquerda!

Acho que não preciso definir minha reação unn. Fiquei com tanta raiva, tanto ódio que minha mente esvaziou; _blackout_ total unn, e a única coisa – ridícula- que fiz, foi chorar.

Era terrível, mas quando algo me contrariava ou aborrecia demais, minhas glândulas lacrimais ganhavam vida própria e, por mais que e tentasse segurar, chorava vergonhosamente.

Aquilo não era verdade, ele não estava rindo de mim. Não existiam todas aquelas pessoas se agrupando à nossa volta e a Konan não estava histérica ao meu lado. Não. Eu não estava ali, aquele não era eu chorando, aquele não era eu dizendo: ,vou te mostrar o lixo unn!", assim como aquele não era eu voando no pescoço de um cara o dobro da minha altura e o triplo de minha massa corporal. Também não era eu sentado na barriga do cara e enfiando um de meus ,lixos" na boca dele e dizendo ,Ka..."

- DEIDARA, NÃO!

Um grito alucinado de minha amiga me fez virar em sua direção e, em seguida, senti um cruzado de direita que me fez voar. Logo depois, invertemos as posições. Eu que estava em baixo e sofrendo as conseqüências.

O mundo à minha volta estava silencioso e não vi e nem ouvi mais nada, apenas meu ódio; que começou a desaparecer à medida que o mundo, também foi desaparecendo para mim.

A última imagem que visualizei foi aquele garoto do cabelo lambido e prateado por cima de mim, sorrindo, punho em riste e dizendo:

- Você está morto, moleque!

Maldita autotutela unn. E maldita autodefesa!


	2. Como se Morre

Todos os personagens de ,Naruto" pertencem ao seu criador, Kishimoto Masashi.

Capítulo Dois

- Como se Morre-

Acordei numa pequena sala de paredes brancas e teto alto, imediatamente reconheci: estava na enfermaria. O cheiro de peróxido de hidrogênio, rifocina e gesso eram inconfundíveis, e claro, o cheiro do ar condicionado, sangue e luvas de látex misturavam-se num balé olfativo inebriante que não me deixava enganar.

Percorri a língua por meus dentes na esperança de estarem todos os 32 lá, para meu alívio, estavam; não era apenas uma questão de vaidade, mas também de honra, un! Eu sabia que tinha visto um dente no chão quando o moleque do cabelo lambido estava batendo em mim.

Minha próxima preocupação foi com a coluna vertebral, será que eu estava paraplégico?! Ai, não, un! Mexi-me loucamente até que senti as lágrimas brotarem involuntárias de meus olhos pois, de fato, havia quebrado um braço, o direito. Fora isso, tudo bem.

Mal havia checado minhas condições físicas, entra minha amiga Konan com a sutileza de um hipopótamo e a discrição de um pavão.

- Deidara, como você está? – Ela estava visivelmente nervosa, mas teve autocontrole e bom-senso suficientes para não gritar no meu ouvido.

- Estou bem... Acho, un.

- O médico disse que você teve uma fratura umeral e quebrou duas costelas! – ela estava quase chorando.

- OLHA! Foram as costelas flutuantes?

Ela me olhou incrédula por um momento. Continuei:

- Porque se foram, ficarei mais feliz por estar parecido com o Marilyn Manson, un! – Brinquei.

- SEU RIDÍCULO! – ela brigou comigo e me deu um soco.

- AI, MULHER, un! Já não basta ter apanhado do urubuzão, agora vou apanhar de você também, un?! – Choraminguei.

- E eu bateria ainda mais! – ela hesitou – Se ainda houvesse algum lugar para bater... – disse surpresa.

- Então estou tão destruído assim, un?

- Bom... O suficiente.

- Qual é meu quadro geral?

- Braço quebrado, olho roxo, lábio cortado, escoriações, equimoses, costelas quebradas - e não foram as flutuantes, hematomas... Mas nada supera essa sua roupinha de doente! – Ela reprimiu um riso.

- Como? Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, un!

- Nunca pensei que sua bundinha fosse tão sexy! – Ela me zoou.

- Mas que porr...

- É que tiveram que te colocar roupa de cirurgia. Sua roupa original já era e, você sabe como é...  Faculdade pública, poucas verbas... Mas são se preocupe, já trouxe outra roupa para você! Infelizmente, foi uma de minhas blusas, mas melhor do que nada, certo? – Sorriu-me matreira.

- Eu mereço, un!

Então, tive uma vontade louca de rir. Comecei a gargalhar sem parar, minhas costelas doíam muito, mas a dor só me dava mais vontade ainda de rir.

- O que houve, Deidara? A piada nem foi engraçada!

- Preciso sair daqui agora, un.

Sentir uma pontada fodida quando me levantei, mas não queria ficar lá. Algo dizia – não, GRITAVA - ,Saia já deste lugar!". E foi o que fiz, levantei-me do leito ignorando uma Konan completamente embasbacada com minha atitude, a enfermeira e tudo ao meu redor. De repente, nada mais estava doendo, meu braço havia se curado magicamente e a enfermaria havia sumido. Ao meu redor, o _campus_; comecei a correr. A voz agora urrava dentro de minha cabeça ,CORRA".

Corri em direção ao meu stand na esperança de ver minha arte e, quando cheguei lá, havia pessoas aglomeradas ao redor dele. Abri caminho por entre os corpos e vi que um homem de média estatura, cabelos grisalhos e ralos, óculos fundo- de- garrafa e uma ridícula gravata-borboleta cor de carne analisava minhas esculturas com interesse, ele levava uma prancheta de acrílico e anotava algo numa folha de papel. Meu sensei estava ao seu lado bem como o Sasori.

De repente, o homem levantou a cabeça e anunciou:

- O artista que esculpiu esta peça, por favor, apresente-se.

- Eu, un! Aqui, aqui! – levantei o braço mais alto que pude e empurrei as pessoas a minha frente.

- Meu jovem, é você Iwagakure no Deidara?

- Sim, sim, eu, eu, un! – estava visivelmente ofegante.

- Bem, Deidara-san, estava analisando sua obra e... bem...

- Anda, desembucha un!

O homem pareceu chocado com minha reação.

- Mas que rapazinho mais insolente!

- O que importa un?! Anda, fala logo! Eu fui aprovado? Vou assinar o contrato com a galeria ,Art Nouveau"? Vomita logo, velho un!

- Ora essa! – ele se enfureceu – Nunca fui tão destratado na minha vida! Por acaso você sabe QUEM eu sou?

- Não faço a menor idéia, un. Pra mim, você é apenas um velho com uma gravata ridícula, un. – dei de ombros

- COMO É QUE É?!

- Deidara, por favor, mais respeito!- disse meu sensei trincando os dentes e tentando acalmar o homem – Nobunaga-san, por favor, perdoe o Deidara, ele é um jovem assaz impetuoso, não tem NOÇÃO – e ele falou isso olhando duramente para mim – do que está falando, há há há...

- Tenho noção sim, sensei. – juro que eu não estava sendo irônico – Pra mim, não me importa saber quem ele é ou não, só quero saber se vou assinar o contrato, un!

O homem estava vermelho, digo, roxo! Na verdade, ele estava passando por todos os matizes de cores; trincando os dentes tão forte que não sei como não quebraram!

- Deidara, como você é BURRO! – era a voz do Sasori- Ele é o Nobunaga-san, dono da galeria ,Art Nouveau", seu imbecil!

Ups!...

- E o que me importa un?! – fiz pose de superior.

O homem levantou-se decidido da cadeira, ele realmente estava transtornado. Tão irritado estava que quebrou ao meio a caneta de aço que segurava.

- Rapazinho, você esgotou minha paciência. Eu estava procurando um jeito gentil para falar-lhe, mas vejo que isso não será possível, dado que não trato com uma pessoa, mas com um muar!

- Un?! – não entendi. – Burro é o senhor un. Vai falar ou não se fui aprovado?

- Já chega! – ele se enfureceu - Essa porcaria que você chama de arte NUNCA seria aprovada! É feia, primária, sem técnica alguma! Argila?! QUEM hoje em dia ainda usa argila?! Esse monte de nada jamais será considerado arte, é CLARO que lhe atribuí a pior nota possível! E agora, vendo o artista – não, o COITADO – vejo que você dois se merecem!

Comecei a escutar comentários baixos das pessoas ao redor, de repente, todas começaram a rir, e riam cada vez mais alto. O Sasori e até o sensei começaram a rir. O homem começou a crescer ente meus olhos, prostrado, analisando minha reação. Senti as lágrimas em meus olhos novamente.

- Há há há! - comecei a rir, as lágrimas caindo concomitantemente - Como se eu fosse levar à sério um velhote como você, un!

- É claro que você me leva a sério, está até chorando! – e começou a rir.

Não agüentei mais, saí correndo de lá, sem rumo, inteiramente humilhado e com o psicológico completamente fodido. Não sei por quanto tempo corri, passei por árvores muito altas, o Sol brilhava por entre as copas, eu não tinha freios. Minhas pernas estavam começando a enfraquecer, meus pulmões me diziam que não agüentariam suportar mais o que estava demandando deles, mas, mesmo assim, continuei a correr. O vento cortava meu rosto, eu estava quase gritando de dor, mas uma dor muito mais psicológica do que propriamente física - não importava, continuei correndo.

O chão abaixo de meus pés não passava de uma confusão de tons verdes e marrons. Olhava para frente, o mundo quicando, acompanhando minha maratona ensandecida. Estava em meu limite - ,Auto-destruição"- Não pensava em mais nada.

 Parei. O ácido lático, produzido pelos meus músculos numa tentativa de me conter de não me jogar da ribanceira mais próxima, estava me avisando que eu ainda era um humano, e não uma bomba.

Joguei-me de costas no chão. Agora, a voz sussurrava: , Você está morto, morto, morto". Comecei a rir. Imagens de muito sangue povoavam minha mente. Vi uma figura alta com uma gadanha imensa. Ela se aproximava de mim lentamente e eu não conseguia mover-me, estava completamente hipnotizado.

A figura parou ao meu lado. Vestia um manto negro com capuz e sua gadanha parecia afiada. Ela se abaixou lentamente até sentar-se perto de mim. Largou o instrumento corto-contundente no chão e voltou o rosto em minha direção. Eu estava imóvel, deitado, olhando aquela estranha figura meio-anjo meio-demônio.

- Oi. – ela disse retirando o capuz.

Não consegui dizer nada. Aquele ser era a coisa mais fantástica que já tinha visto. Pela melodia grave de sua voz, dava para perceber que era homem. A tez extremamente branca contrastava com seu cabelo vermelho-bordô, curto e espetado. Ele usava uma venda negra como suas vestes e mechas de cabelo de sua franja, pendiam displicentes pela testa e por cima da venda, deixando o conjunto inteiro muito perfeito para ser real.

- Você veio me levar. - não era uma pergunta.

Ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto de onde eu estava e pousou a mão direito sobre o olho esquerdo e, lentamente, voltou-se para mim sorrindo.

- Talvez!

Seu sorriso era algo assustador. Duas fileiras de dentes afiados emoldurados por um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. A venda apenas deformando-se um pouco nas extremidades. Àquela visão, meu corpo estremeceu com um frenesi estranho, sentei-me abruptamente encarando aquele esgar macabro.

- Então me leva un.

Involuntariamente, como se não tivesse autocontrole, tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o puxei para mim num beijo completamente insano.

- Deidara, mas que diabos você está fazendo?! – uma voz de mulher gritou.

Mas o que era isso, un?! A voz da Konan saindo dos lábios da minha figura perfeita?

Empurrei-a.

- Hmm?


	3. Primeiro Contato

Todos os personagens de ,Naruto" que constam nesta história pertencem ao seu criador, Kishimoto Masashi.

--

Capítulo Três

- Primeiro Contato -

De repente, tudo começou a ficar confuso e embaralhado, o ser, as árvores, o sangue, a voz da Konan, minhas mãos num rosto, o beijo, algo macio e quente entre meus lábios...

Abri os olhos e...

- Ahhh!

Eu estava sentando em meu leito na enfermaria com o rosto de um desconhecido em minhas mãos e, pelo visto... Enfim...

- Ahh! – gritei novamente, desta vez cuspindo e limpando a boca com as costas da mão – Que merda é essa, un?!

Eu estava irritado

- A merda é que você acabou de agarrar a visita, seu mongol! – a Konan gritava.

- Ahnn... Tudo bem. – disse o garoto timidamente.

- O que ele ta fazendo aqui? – apontei – E onde estou? – Digo - o que houve?! – disse olhando, atordoado, ao meu redor.

Deveria estar sonhando, mas foi o tempo todo?

E o ser?

E a voz?

E o dono da galeria?

Tudo pareceu tão real...

- Você desmaiou enquanto falava comigo, não lembra?

- Não sei ao certo. Minha cabeça está doendo muito, un. E o resto do corpo também, diga-se de passagem, un.

- Mas ainda me resta sanidade suficiente para não esquecer que te fiz uma pergunta, moleque, un. – dirigi-me ao garoto apontando pra ele com a mão direita enquanto massageava a testa com a esquerda. – O que você faz aqui, un?

- Pedir desculpas.

Olhei-o intrigado. Por que ele era assim tão lacônico?

Que garoto mais estranho!

- Como, un?

- Poxa, Deidara, como você consegue ser delicado! – disse Konan irônica.

- Mas eu não entendi, un! Por que ele ta me pedindo desculpas?

- Ai, Kami-sama... – suspirou a Konan revirando os olhos – Eu explico.

- Lembra aquele uru... Cara! – ela se corrigiu a tempo – Lembra aquele cara que bateu em você?

- Claro! Como poderia esquecer-me daquele filho da p...

- BEM! – ela me interrompeu – Quando aquele cara falou mal de sua arte, você ficou muito, muito irritado e começou a... ,chorar"? – ela fez essa afirmação em tom de pergunta, como se estivesse realmente surpresa.

- Então, –ela fez uma pausa – você estava lívido feito um papel e tremia como se estivesse tendo convulsões. No minuto seguinte, você, que outrora esteve ao meu lado, começou a rir e, calmamente, andou até o cara e disse ,Lixo, un?". E o cara respondeu, ,sim, lixo" – era divertido vê-la alterando a voz, encenando sua narrativa – e umas coisas a mais sobre vômito de curumim que eu não consigo lembrar.

- Bom, aí você continuou a rir mais alto e a tremer e a chorar mais ainda, como se estivesse sendo possuído!

Eu adorava os relatos gigantes e dramatizados da Konan, un!

- Você estava assustador! Até o cara percebeu e disse ,olha só para você, chorando?! É um coitado mesmo!".

- Aí seu olhar se alterou! – na minha visão, ELA quem estava alterada! – Você disse ,Vou te mostrar o lixo, un!", e deu um soco na barriga do cara, porque você é bem mais baixinho do que ele..

- Ei! – protestei e ela riu.

- Quando ele se inclinou para frente, você agarrou a cabeça dele com as mãos e deu uma joelhada no nariz do cara que NOSSA! Quebrou TU-DO!

Eu AMAVA quando a Konan se empolgava!

- Ele cambaleou para trás segurando o estômago com uma mão e levou a outra ao nariz; tava sangrando feito uma torneira e a mão dele tava encharcada! Mas VOCÊ não teve comiseração, começou a rir e avançou novamente para ele. Parecia o Pivete e o Gigante! Você o empurrou, ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu; em seguida, você se sentou na barriga do rapaz, uma perna de cada lado, como se montasse um javali, e começou a esmurrá-lo rindo loucamente.

- Todos estavam gritando para que você parasse, mas você não ouvia, era como se não estivesse lá. Continuava rindo e rindo até que, quando gritei pela ,enésima" vez, você virou-se para mim com o rosto cheio do sangue do outro, foi muito tétrico, Deidara!

Konan, adoro você. – pensei olhando para ela, acompanhando seus movimentos e as alterações de voz que fazia para dar mais dramaticidade e vitalidade à narração.

- Mas eis que Golias revive dos mortos! – ela disse trágica – Aproveitou que você tinha parado para olhar bem rapidinho e, como um raio, deu-lhe um soco tão forte, mas tão forte que, se você fosse filhote de pássaro, teria aprendido a voar naquele momento!

Não gostei da piada, un. – pensei.

- Você caiu, não, você ATERRISOU – eu não gostei dessa analogia dela, un. – uns dois metros de onde estava o cara. Ele se levantou e foi em sua direção, estava colérico! Levantou-te pela blusa e te deu um cruzado de direita que não sei como não arrancou sua cabeça!

- MENOS, Konan un!- reclamei.

- É sério, Deidara! – ela me olhava com olhos arregalados, num misto de horror e comicidade – Ele bateu muito em você, e aquele cruzado foi só o primeiro!

- Ta, ta, mas eu não quero saber, pode ser, un? – disse amuado.

- Deidara, o problema é que...

- Não quero saber! – gritei.

- O PROBLEMA É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA RINDO, IMBECIL! – ela vociferou e eu calei.

- Você estava rindo enquanto apanhava – ela continuou numa voz mais calma – e eu não pude fazer nada para te ajudar. Eu... Achei que você fosse morrer... – ela olhou para os pés, sua voz estava embargada.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que uma voz grave, porém melodiosa e estranhamente familiar, quebrou o silêncio.

- Deidara-sempai, então, sente-se melhor. – Era uma afirmação.

Virei-me em direção à voz e pude visualizar a pequena – e ruiva- criatura no fundo do quarto. Lembrei-me que toda aquela conversa com a Konan tinha-se originado por causa daquele garoto, pelo motivo o qual o levou até a enfermaria e mais, o motivo por ele estar lá.

Mas eis que...

Opa!

Aquilo me veio como um choque: era o garoto que eu tinha beijado loucamente agora a pouco! O garoto maluco que tinha falado ,entropia" quando viu minha arte, o garoto que me fitou com seus olhos azuis sem pupilas enquanto... Enquanto eu batia no AMIGO dele! O mesmo garoto que vi antes de perder a consciência...

Essas lembranças vinham à minha mente de uma maneira desordenada que fez meu corpo todo doer, como se eu estivesse sendo esmagado entre duas paredes. Senti que estava tremendo involuntariamente.

- Deidara, Deidara! – era a voz da Konan preocupada – O que foi?

Ela me abraçou terna, porém firmemente contra seu peito de modo que meu nariz – também quebrado – ficou esmagado contra uma clavícula sua.

- Ai, Konan-chan! – gemi.

- Desculpa! – ela me soltou.

Ficamos os três calados por um tempo, até que quebrei o silêncio dirigindo-me ao garoto:

- Quem é você? – era mais uma pergunta a mim mesmo do que necessariamente para ele.

- Desculpa não ter me apresentado antes, meu nome é...

Não consegui ouvir mais nada. Senti uma dormência por todo o corpo, meus olhos começaram a se fechar e pude sentir a cabeça levar o resto do corpo, numa queda-livre, de volta ao leito. Uma voz no fundo de minha mente sussurrava ,Talvez". Mas o que isso significava?

Não sei.

O mundo passou do branco intenso ao preto profundo e não reagia a mais nada. A única coisa de que me lembrei depois foi de um par de olhos azuis que me fitavam.


	4. Na enfermaria

Todos os personagens de ,,Naruto" pertencem ao seu criador, Kishimoto Masashi. Apenas a história –tosca- é de minha autoria.

Quero agradecer à minha primeira reviewer, srtª T. Lecter. Obrigada pelos reviews. Esta história só está com essa assiduidade por sua causa! xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Quatro

- Na enfermaria -

Despertei de um sono sem sonho, o que era bom, pois estava realmente atordoado. A Konan não estava no quarto, mas uma estagiária do curso de medicina. Ela estava debruçada sobre mim mudando minhas ataduras delicadamente.

- Quando poderei sair daqui, un? – perguntei-lhe abruptamente.

Acredito que ela não percebeu quando acordei, pois levou um susto que a fez pular para trás, olhos arregalados. Recompondo-se rapidamente, respondeu-me de forma gentil:

- Bom, acredito que você sairá hoje mesmo. - ela pegou uma prancheta – Pelo que consta aqui na sua ficha, o Drº Orochimaru não colocou nenhum observação de transferi-lo ao hospital, mas tudo vai depender de como você se sente. – ela me sorriu amistosa.

- Hmm.

Remexi-me na cama impaciente. Nesta hora, entrou um homem muito pálido, de estatura mediana para alta, cabelos negros e longos. Ele usava uma bata branca e, pendurado em seu pescoço, um estetoscópio - deveria ser o tal Dr. Orochimaru.

- Boa tarde, como vai nosso paciente impaciente? – ele tentou ser simpático.

- To ótimo. Quando saio daqui, un? – fui brusco, mas não rude como seria de costume.

- Há há há! Que bom que você está bem, Deidara-san. Não se preocupe, não será necessário solicitar sua transferência para o Hospital de Konoha. Só preciso trocar seus curativos, está bem?

- Hmm...

- Sakura, por favor, pode ajudar-me a trocar as ataduras?

- Claro, Dr. Orochimaru!

Eles removeram as bandagens que me envolviam o tórax e fizeram a assepsia dos pontos que levei no lábio e na sobrancelha.

- Você deverá retornar aqui daqui a uma semana, Deidara, para que possamos remover os pontos. Fico impressionado com sua rápida recuperação! – disse o doutor gentilmente. – Parece que suas células têm uma recuperação à jato!

- Já posso ir-me, doutor?

- Pode sim, a Sakura irá encaminhá-lo até a secretaria para que você preencha um pequeno formulário de praxe da enfermaria, está bem?

- Ah, sim. Claro, un.

Não demorei muito lá, na verdade, saí na mesma hora que o Dr. Orochimaru e sua estagiária. Pelo visto, passei um dia inteiro na enfermaria, ou seja, tinham-me levado para lá na manhã de segunda-feira e eu estava saindo na manhã de terça. Ainda me assombra a elasticidade do tempo! Parecia que eu estava lá há semanas, un!

A estagiária encaminhou-me até o saguão da enfermaria, na verdade, essa enfermaria era um anexo do Hospital Universitário de Konoha e que o tal ,,doutor" era um aluno do 9º período de Medicina, mas tudo bem, ele era assaz competente, devo admitir, un.

Quando passei para a secretaria da enfermaria, a única pessoa que me esperava na sala de espera era um representante da faculdade, ele me informou que a reitora queria falar comigo. Que legal, un! ADORO quando a vida me sorri irônica, un... Assinei um termo de comprometimento no qual eu retificava minha presença perante a reitora Tsunade-sama para dali a oito dias.

A situação fez-me pensar em como as pessoas devem se sentir quando um oficial de justiça bate à sua porta com um mandado judicial, e isso era PÉSSIMO, un.

Assinei o protocolo de praxe da enfermaria:

Iwagakure no Deidara.

Minha assinatura.

Eu sabia que assinar termos de compromisso não era meu forte. Todo documento que assinava representava qualquer coisa ruim, como, por exemplo, quando averbava meu nome nas atas de detenção escolar, quando assinei para dar entrada no reformatório, a firma falsa, a entrada no Departamento de Polícia da 3º Região lá de minha vila, Iwagakure no Sato, pelo crime de rixa, entre outra série de delitos que manchavam minha ,,ficha"; mas... às vezes penso o que eu faria se pudesse voltar no tempo, e chego à conclusão de que não mudaria nada. Tenho certeza de que faria tudo igual, é o meu jeito de ser, algo inerente, inato e imanente, un. Que posso fazer se sou assim, impaciente un?!

A recepcionista recebeu de volta o protocolo devidamente preenchido e assinado e me sorriu gentil. Havia ,,algo" na forma que ela sorriu que me fez ficar um pouco intrigado.

- Estimo sua melhora. – disse-me sincera.

- Hmm? – olhei-a incrédulo.

Fiquei realmente intrigado com aquela sua atitude. Geralmente, as recepcionistas limitam-se a entregar e recolher protocolos, atender telefonemas, distribuir fichas, efetuar cadastros e todas essas atividades secretariais tanto burocráticas quanto pouco artísticas.

- Ahn... – ela ficou um pouco desconcertada – Estou desejando que o senhor se recupere logo. – ela estava vermelha feito um tomate maduro.

- Er... Obrigada, un.

Que mulher psycho! Ela estava me paquerando, un?! – pensei um pouco surpreso.

Saí. O Sol brilhava dolorosamente nas minhas retinas e seu calor calcinava minha pele. Como disse antes, adorava quando a vida era irônica comigo...

Caminhei meio à esmo, não sabia para onde ir, o que fazer ou apenas não estava querendo pensar em nada. Meu corpo, uma casca vazia. Foi quando, meio ao longe, avistei aquele garoto do olhar perdido; caminhei até ele – ELE que estava no meio do meu caminho, un! – e falei-lhe:

- O que você faz por aqui, un? – percebi que eu SEMPRE perguntava isso a ele...

- Você está melhor, Deidara-sempai? – fitou-me sem necessariamente olhar para mim.

- Estou sim, mas isso não vem ao caso, por que você está por aq...

- Que bom. – ele virou-se e me deixou praticamente falando sozinho.

- Ei! Volte aqui un! – agarrei-o pela blusa na altura do meio das costas, pois ele era mais alto que eu, por isso não alcancei a gola da camisa. Virei-o em minha direção num assomo – Ainda não... Você ainda não...

Porra! Por que eu estava tropeçando nas palavras, un?

- Responda minha pergunta, un! Por que você está aqui?

Larguei-o e o encarei bem dentro de seus olhos, esperando alguma reação ou uma resposta plausível; Eu estava um pouco irritado, seria o calor, ou seria porque aquele garoto me intrigava muito? Era um misto de curiosidade e vergonha por me sentir tão desconfortável na frente dele.

- Eu estava esperando você.

Simples, direto e aterrador. Fiquei boquiaberto.

- Como, un? – realmente não esperava aquele tipo de resposta.

- Estava esperando você sair, sempai. Falei com o Orochimaru e ele me afirmou que o liberaria hoje.

Espera, un! O garoto conhecia o quase-doutor?!

- Agora que você saiu e me disse que está bem, devo ir-me embora. – ele me disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo; o que, de fato, era. Não tiro sua razão, mas é que me deixou meio desconcertado aquela sua resposta.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo relativamente longo, até que ele tocou com a mão esquerda seu relógio, que ficava no pulso direito – acho que ele era canhoto, un – e, sem olhá-lo, disse:

- Opa! Estou atrasado. Preciso ir. Tchau, sempai, até mais.

- Hmm...

Eu estava um pouco distraído, mas quando ele falou isso, foi como se uma corrente de 220 V tivesse passado por mim.

- EI! Espera aí, garoto!

Ele se deteve e voltou-se em minha direção.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Ele sorriu discretamente e disse:

- Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara.

- Ah... Está bem.

- Bom... Tchau, sempai. Até mais.

- Tchau, un.

Ele foi andando em frente, sem se virar em minha direção, segui-o com os olhos até q ele se perdeu em direção ao prédio do CCJ. Saiu com bastante segurança e altivez, parecia flutuar. Eu não sabia ao certo, mas havia algo no Gaara que não saberia definir o que era.

Deixei os pensamentos de lado e dirigi-me ao CAO, desejando que, magicamente, um raio atingisse-me a cabeça e eu morresse fulminado, un.

O celular tocou. Tinha esquecido que a recepcionista havia colocado-o no bolso traseiro de minha calça - Ah... agora percebi porque era enrubesceu quando falou comigo, un – era a Konan dizendo que tinha ido encontrar-se comigo na enfermaria mas eu já tinha saído.

- Não tem problema, Konan-chan. Ta tudo bem comigo, un.

- Não fica se sentindo mal, não tinha como você saber que eu iria sair cedo, un!

- Não, não, ta tudo certinho. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo.

- Ahã... Ahã. Está bem um. Vamos nos encontrar no Jardim Secreto.

- To indo.

- Tchau.

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIJO.

Click!

O Jardim Secreto era o lugar favorite meu e da Konan. Na verdade, eram apenas uns banquinhos perto do lago da faculdade. Eles ficavam em baixo de um caramanchão e já estavam bem deteriorados pelo tempo, por isso, ninguém ia lá e por isso era nosso lugar favorito.


	5. Jardim Secreto

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de ,,Naruto" pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi, já os personagens coadjuvantes não pertencentes a ,,Naruto", são uma invenção tosca minha.

---------------------------------------------------

Capítulo Cinco

- Jardim Secreto-

Arrastei-me até o Jardim Secreto. Sim, arrastei-me porque minhas costelas doíam absurdamente. Talvez a irregularidade do terreno contribuísse para isso, ademais, tecnicamente era para eu estar deitado em minha cama, convalescente, porque costela quebrada - segundo o Drº. Orochimaru - demandava tempo de repouso, mas sou extremamente impaciente e não gosto de ficar deitado.

Contudo, moro num apartamento bem agradável, diga-se de passagem. Ele fica perto da faculdade, eu mesmo o comprei e não foi com dinheiro roubado, un!

Fica no primeiro andar e é quase um cubículo un, mas é muito agradável. Tem uma sala de visitas pequena que é ligada com a cozinha. Apenas um banheiro e o meu quarto. Não preciso dizer que a decoração é ,,minimalista", ou seja, não tem quase nada, só minha arte e muita bagunça. Na verdade, o apartamento é muito mais um ateliê do que um lar propriamente dito un.

Também tem uma varandinha bem ventilada e agradável, cuja vista é direto para os bosques de Konoha.; Quando acordo, abro as cortinas e posso contemplar o verde matutino dos bosques orvalhados. O cheiro das árvores, num caos natural, imiscuí-se ao cheiro da terra molhada e isso, às vezes, me basta para passar um dia de bem. Também posso escutar os pequenos pássaros diurnos, o ruflar de suas asas preparando-se para o vôo, zumbidos de insetos e toda sorte de rumores que preenchem o dia. A natureza é MUITO caótica, un. Principalmente a natureza de uma floresta tropical, como é aqui em Konoha.

Consegui esse pequeno patrimônio porque, em Iwagakure, trabalhava numa pequena empresa fazendo explosivos com minha argila especial. Como sempre fui muito bom nisso, consegui um dinheiro bem razoável, un. Infelizmente, a microempresa não estava registrada e nem tínhamos contrato social algum, ela era totalmente despersonalizada, o que, em juridiquês, se chama ,,sociedade de fato". Além do mais, produzíamos material ilegal, por isso, quando fomos descobertos, fui direto pro reformatório, un – ainda era menor à época.

Mas enfim, eu tinha um apê e gostava muito dele, un; Porém, não estava a fim de ficar enfurnado lá, por isso fui, aos trancos e barrancos, encontrar-me com a Konan.

- Deidara! – a Konan acenou para mim de baixo do caramanchão.

- Konan-chan! – sorri-lhe e tentei andar mais depressa.

Ela levantou-se e veio correndo ao meu encontro – não se incomodava de ir e voltar para o mesmo canto. Conversamos durante o caminho até os bancos embaixo do caramanchão, que, por sinal, estava lindo. Fiquei absorto em pensamentos sobre a hera e as ramagens coloridas das demais plantas trepadeiras que se enrolavam pelo aramado do caramanchão e nem prestei atenção ao que Konan falava.

Nosso refúgio secreto estava deslumbrante, un!

Pequenas flores brancas e violáceas desabrochadas atraíam a atenção de borboletas amarelas, que pairavam ao seu redor hipnotizadas. O pequeno lago à frente brilhava com o sol e as vitórias-régias estavam em flor. Era de se esperar, afinal, estávamos no verão.

Quando chegamos devidamente ao local, não pude reprimir uma observação:

- Nossa! Como nosso Jardim Secreto está lindo, Konan-chan! – exclamei admirado, aspirando o perfume de alguma flor e largando-me num baque em cima do banquinho de madeira apodrecido.

- DEIDARA, CUIDA... – gritou a Konan estendendo os braços para tentar me segurar.

Tarde demais. O banquinho estava MUITO apodrecido. Quando me joguei pesadamente em cima dele, a estrutura não agüentou e partiu ao meio. Caí feito uma jaca, un.

Nessa hora, percebi que as estrelas não ficam tão longe assim da Terra; afinal, não precisei percorrer milhares de anos-luz para chegar a quaisquer delas.

Na verdade, pude contemplar o firmamento inteiro apenas caindo de um banco e apoiando todo meu peso num braço quebrado (porque o braço esquerdo estava ocupado demais tentando proteger umas costelas igualmente quebradas, un), ou seja, não sou astronauta, mas confirmo: a Terra é azul, un.

- CARALHO! –e pronunciei cada sílaba. – Por que essas coisas SÓ acontecem comigo, un? – gemi.

- Deidara, idiota! – a Konan me levantou prontamente - Você não prestou atenção ao que eu disse?!

- Hmm?

- Eu DISSE que este banco estava se rachando! – ela apontou para o monte de madeira podre em que se resumia o banco – Eu DISSE para você não sentar! Onde você estava com a cabeça, hein, imbecil?!

- Eu não prestei atenção, un!

- Percebi! Agora você está MAIS ferrado do que já estava! Como alguém pode ser tão estabanado, hein?!

- Desculpa. Nhuuu – gemi com olhos molhados e passando a mão esquerda na altura das costelas flutuantes. – É que o caramanchão está tão lindo que fiquei absorto em pensamentos felizes e coloridos. Ta vendo só?! É por isso! Se eu estivesse pensando em destruição e caos isso não teria acontecido, un.

- Ok, ok. Mas como você está? Ainda está doendo muito? – ela me disse visivelmente preocupada.

- Não. Passou un, to bem. Obrigado, Konan-chan.

- Vai, sente-se aqui. – guiou-me gentilmente até um banco seguro.

Estava doendo absurdos. Fiquei sentado feito um pirralho: joelhos bem juntos um do outro, mão esquerda sobre eles. Braço direito numa tipóia, colei o queixo no espacinnho que se forma pelo encontro das clavículas e começo do osso esterno. Lágrimas involuntárias começaram a rolar por meu rosto porque estava doendo muito, mas não queria preocupar a Konan, que já estava muito estressada desde minha briga.

Sorte que tenho uma franja comprida, un! Ela nem vai perceber que estou chorando – de novo, un!

- Ow, ow, ow. O que foi Deidei? – ela olhou para mim acocorando-se e apoiando uma mão no meu joelho. – Você está chorando?

- Não, un. – menti.

- Não mente pra mim, Deidara.

Ela me olhou de baixo pra cima com carinho. Enxugou um fio de lágrima de meu rosto com o polegar e disse:

- Desculpa, não queria ter gritado com você. É que fiquei preocupada. – falou sincera. – Você é como um irmão mais novo pra mim. – fez uma pausa – Um irmão muito amado e muito, muuuuuuito desajeitado!

Ela riu. Acompanhei-a.

- E sem esquecer de dizer que você é um irmão mais novo, desajeitado E auto-destrutivo!

Rimos abertamente.

- Também gosto muito de você, Konan-chan – abracei-a da melhor maneira possível.

- Ah! Tenho uma coisa para você!

Ela se levantou, foi até o terceiro banco de madeira e pegou um copázio.

- Toma. Para você. Presentinho de ,,Boa Recuperação". – sorriu-me

- O que é isso, un?

- Beba! O canudo serve para isso! – ela me zoou, como sempre.

Tomei.

- AH! MILKSHAKE DE MORANGO! Meu sabor favorito, un! Obrigada, Konan!

- Eu sei que é seu sabor favorito, idiota, por isso trouxe para você! – disse-me rindo. Ela era sempre tão carinhosa... un!

– A propósito, essa minha blusa ficou muito boa em você!

- Hmm? – fiz uma cara em tom de pergunta e ainda tomando o milkshake.

- Huhuhu... Você ficou LINDO de blusa de fadinha!

Olhei para a blusa. Ela era verde-esmeralda com uns lacinhos coloridos nas mangas e havia uma estampa grande – não, ENORME! – da Sininho... Nossa... Era um LU-XO...

Novamente: adoro quando a vida é irônica comigo... un.

- Mereço... un. Pelo menos, estou bonito? – fiz sorriso de galã só para rir de minha própria desgraça, afinal, é como diz o ditado: Ta no inferno, abrace o capeta, un.

- Sim. Um GATO!

- AH, Konan, e nossos stands? O que foi feito de nossa exposição, un?

- Bem, eu ia te dizer isso em doses homeopáticas, mas, já que você perguntou, não vejo porque esconder.

- Certo...

- Ai, ai... – ela suspirou – A comissão te desclassificou, Deidara. Aquela sua briga foi terrível. Kazuo-sensei ficou muito decepcionado e mandou desmontar seu stand.

- O QUÊ, un?! E o que foi feito de minhas coisas, un?

- Levei-as para sua casa. Estão todas dentro de caixas, e aqui estão suas chaves. – e entregou-me o molho de chaves de meu apartamento.

- Hmm... Entendo... – fiquei visivelmente triste – E quem conseguiu o contrato?

- Na verdade, ninguém.

- Como, un?! – indaguei surpreso.

- O Sasori falou com o sensei dizendo que não era justo que ele assinasse o contrato se os examinadores nem sequer avaliaram sua exposição. Então ele sugeriu que a exposição inteira fosse cancelada, já que eram apenas as três turmas do 4º período.

- COMO É QUE É, un?! O SASORI?! – essa sim me deixou boquiaberto!

- Juro a você. Mas, claro, ele completou com um: ,,quero que o Deidara VEJA eu assinar o contrato e ele não!"

- Miserável un! AGORA sim é o Sasori que conheço! – disse isso forçando uma rivalidade que beirava a raiva.

Mas, pensando bem, no íntimo, sei que nós dois admiramos a arte um do outro e nos respeitamos, além do mais, necessitamos - os dois - competir um contra o outro, un!

Konan e eu ficamos conversando e comendo besteira por horas. Não haveria aula pela manhã naquele dia graças à exposição cancelada – ela contava como hora-aula - e somente à tarde retomaríamos nossos lugares nas salas de aula.

Eram 11h30min e preparamo-nos para deixar o Jardim Secreto marchando rumo ao CAO, pois as aulas do turno da tarde começariam em uma hora. Estávamos quase chegando ao prédio quando encontramos o Sasori à meia distância. Ele caminhou em nossa direção e nos interceptou:

- Boa tarde. – disse amistoso.

- Boa Tarde, Sasori! – sorriu a Konan.

- Boa. – eu disse de má vontade só para implicar.

- Vocês estão sabendo que hoje à tarde também não vai ter aula?

- COMO NÃO?! – dissemos em uníssono.

- Kazuo-sensei e Watanabe-sensei não virão porque viajaram, logo, não teremos aula. No entanto, está havendo um evento lá no Concha Acústica. Querem ir? Quase toda a turma vai. – ele estava nos convidando, un?

Eu e a Konan nos olhamos.

- Eh... Pode ser. Bora, Deidara?

- Hmm... Pra mim, tanto faz. Você quer ir, un?

- A gente já está aqui mesmo... Vamos?

- Ahã, un.

O Concha nada mais era do que um imenso palco com uma gigantesca concha acústica atrás dele – por isso era o Concha Acústica - a céu aberto. Nele, geralmente, havia apresentações, da orquestra da universidade, das peças de teatro, de bandas universitárias e, eventualmente, alguns shows de fora do meio acadêmico.

Ficava na parte mais baixa de todo o _campus,_ ou seja, para se chegar lá, tínhamos que descer um declive alto, era - numa analogia geográfica exagerada para mais - como se o _campus _inteiro ficasse num planalto e o Concha numa depressão. Ele ficava estrategicamente nessa parte rebaixada que era para o som reverberar melhor. A arquibancada da platéia era semicircular e em teatro, igual aos romanos e gregos antigos, a acústica era excelente, un.

Fomos andando calados em direção ao Concha, os dois acompanhando meus passos lentos de ,,convalescente", até que Konan quebrou o gelo:

- De que horas começará, Sasori-san? – perguntou.

- Bom, não tem uma hora específica para começar, Konan-san. Acho até que já começou. Na verdade, o evento é mais uma espécie de ,,Festa de Boas- Vindas" pros calouros deste período. O pessoal de Artes Cênicas e o de Música, bem como alunos de outros cursos que têm bandas estão se apresentando. É uma forma de fazer os calouros começarem a se familiarizar com a Universidade.

- Preferia na nossa época, un, quando massacrávamos os calouros nos trotes!

- Hahahaha! É mesmo! –riu a Konan.

- Não deveria dizer isso, mas... Concordo com você, Deidara, era muito mais divertido fazer trote com os calouros!

- Vocês lembram daquele que o Hisoka aprontou? – perguntou a Konan.

- Qual? Aquele da esmola?– perguntou o Sasori.

- Sim!

- Hahaha! Lembro sim! Inclusive eu e você estávamos ajudando ele, não foi, Deidara?

- É, un. Aquele trote foi engraçado, mas não foi o melhor. – eu disse um pouco convencido.

- Como não? – indagou Sasori surpreso - Qual foi o melhor?

- A melhor foi aquela da bomba, un! E você estava conosco!

- AHH! É MESMO! A da bomba foi mesmo a melhor!

Apesar de sermos rivais, eu e o Sasori nos damos bem. Ele é tão ,,alma-sebosa" quanto eu. Na verdade, nossa rivalidade é mais profissional e ideológica, un.

- Qual foi essa da bomba? – perguntou a Konan completamente por fora.

- Ah! Naquela época não a conhecíamos, não é mesmo, Konan-san? Fazíamos cursos diferentes! – disse o Sasori.

- Bom, Konan-san, o episódio da Bomba faz uns dois anos. Estávamos eu, Hisoka-san e Deidara-san com alguns sempais, armando os trotes para os calouros, então ele – e apontou para mim – subiu no Concha e fez um pronunciamento para os calouros dizendo que, após a calourada, todos eles teriam que ir para trás do CENFLECH (Centro de Filosofia, Letras e Ciências Humanas), pois a reitora iria falar com eles e era obrigatórios todos comparecerem, e isso já eram uma meia-noite. TODO mundo sabe que o CENFLECH é conhecido como a ala ,,mal- assombrada" da universidade, até os calouros já sabiam disso, mas mesmo assim, Deidara e Hisoka conseguiram levar todos para lá.

- Daí, o Sasori e os sempais ficaram escondidos com umas dez marionetes-fantasma que faziam um barulho assustador, un!

- É! – disse o Sasori empolgado. – E cada uma de minhas marionetes levava uma escultura explosiva do Deidara-san!

- Aí, quando o Hisoka e eu nos aproximamos, Sasori mandou a marionete da reitora! E ela estava tão bem feita que parecia de verdade, un! Os calouros acharam que era mesmo a Tsunade-sama!

- Nossa! – exclamou Konan – E o que mais aconteceu?

- Hisoka-san, que é do curso de engenharia e da mesma sala de Itachi-san, – continuou Sasori – dublou a boneca de modo que, com sua habilidade em manipular o som, conseguiu faze-la falar com a voz igual a da reitora.

- Enquanto isso, Itachi-san distorcia a realidade com um de seus genjutsus, deixando a atmosfera realmente assustadora, un!

- É verdade! – concordou Sasori – Então, enquanto ela falava, puxei o fio de chakra da boneca fazendo-a pender a cabeça para trás. Depois, fizemo-la sangrar e tremer como se estivesse sendo possuída.

- Então, Hisoka imitou uma voz bem ,,dos enxofres" dizendo: ,,Saiam daquiiiii! Saiam daquiiii". Hahahaha! E os moleques querendo correr mas o genjutsu do Itachi não deixava, un!

- HAHAHAHAHA – gargalhou Konan – Que malvados!

- Nesta hora, fiz todas as marionetes saírem das sombras, todas gemiam e corriam atrás dos coitados! Mas o show só estava começando, pois, quando todos já estavam bem assustados, Deidara-san gritou ,,Katsu!" e as marionetes, uma a uma, foram explodindo!

- É! Foi lindo, un! – empolguei-me – Mas o mais lindo foi a marionete da Tsunade-sama!

- Hahaha! Por quê?

- Porque a cabeça dela explodiu e o Sasori a fez correr atrás dos pirralhos, un!

- HAHAHAHAHA! OH MEU DEUS! COMO eu queria ter estado nessa! – disse a Konan com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – E como vocês se livraram da detenção certa?

- Não nos livramos. – dissemos eu e Sasori em uníssono e nos entreolhamos espantados.

- Tsunade-sama ficou sabendo e mandou nos chamar... – disse Sasori reticente.

- Nossa, e o que se sucedeu? – perguntou Konan com os olhos bem abertos.

- No outro dia, QUASE um Dois-cinco-um... – eu disse displicente.

- Como?

- Artigo 251, capítulo I, Título VIII, Dos Crimes Contra a Incolumidade Pública, Código Penal de 1945, un. – falei distraído olhando em direção ao Concha.

- Continuo na mesma, Deidara...

- Quase fomos presos, Konan-san – traduziu Sasori. – Tsunade-sama nos intimou a comparecer ao seu gabinete e estava prestes - e muito inclinada – a chamar a polícia, mas graças à lábia do Hisoka e do Deidara conseguimos nos safar. Foi por muito pouco!

- Sério?! – ela ficou realmente surpresa.

- Sério. – ele confirmou.

- Consegui provar que não havia potencial lesivo nas bombinhas, que elas não passavam de fogos de artifício. - eu disse.

- O que, de fato, eram certo? – disse-me Sasori piscando um olho.

- Claro, un! – retribuí com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Mas, mesmo assim, pegamos uma detenção. Tivemos que prestar serviços comunitários por um ano. – suspirou Sasori.

- Pensando bem, acho que foi melhor não ter estado com vocês! – disse, sorrindo, Konan.

Finalmente chegamos até o Concha, soube disso pois o som da música alta estava bem próximo. Havia bastantes pessoas, uma banda saía - debaixo de hurras e gritos de aprovação da platéia - para dar espaço para a outra começar sua apresentação.

Lá embaixo, no palco, um homenzinho anunciava a próxima banda: **Manchas de Paltauf !***.

A banda iniciou sua apresentação com o vocalista exortando o público a levantar-se e interagir com ela.

Ele me era familiar... Que merda, eu tava sem óculos, un!

-... Então, pessoal, hora de se afogar!...

Até aí, tudo bem. Era de se esperar de uma banda chamada ,,Manchas de Paltauf", fazer alusão à afogamento, mas essa voz un....

AH! Lembrei, un!

Era a voz do quase-doutor Orochimaru!

ELE era o vocalista da Manchas de Paltauf!

O restante dos membros entrou no palco, uma baterista, dois guitarristas, um baixista, um tecladista, um violinista... HÃ?! Um VIOLINISTA, un?!

Espremi os olhos na esperança de curar minha miopia dessa forma e constatei. Sim. Um violinista.

ESPERA AÍ, UN!

Não era UM violinista, era...

- Gente, aquele ali do violino não é o Gaara-san?! – disse Konan confirmando o que meus olhos míopes viam.

* * *

***Manchas de Paltauf** = em Medicina Legal, diz-se de enfisema aquoso subpleural decorrentes da embebição do tecido pulmonar proveniente da água aspirada (Sinal de Brouardel). Manchas de dimensões maiores de 2 cm, de contornos irregulares, tonalidade vermelho-clara, explicada pela rotura das paredes alveolares e capilares sangüíneos. – Medicinal Legal – G. França.

Lê-se: /Pô-tôf/ xDDD


	6. Manchas de Paltauf

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de ,,Naruto" pertencem ao seu criador Kishimoto Masashi, já os personagens coadjuvantes não pertencentes a ,,Naruto", são uma invenção tosca minha.

Desculpem-me os fãs de Limp Bizkit que, por acaso, leiam esta história e se sintam ofendidos. O negócio é que falo assim pq já gostei de Limp – nossa, como eu tinha mal-gosto! .

* * *

Capítulo Seis

- Manchas de Paltauf –

De fato, eu não estava enganado. Era mesmo o Gaara.

A banda do Dr. Orochimaru era uma palavra: peculiar, un.

Primeiro porque era composta por 8 integrantes: o vocalista, o próprio quase-doutor, uma baterista loira com um penteado interessante, um baixista com uma pintura facial à Wes Borland (o baixista daquela banda americana horrorosa, a Limp Bizkit), uma tecladista de longos cabelos pretos, um guitarrista – eu sabia muito bem QUEM ele era, un...- , outro guitarrista, que era o Itachi-san, o violinista e um cara de óculos e cabelos prateados nos samplers. Por pouco eles não viravam os Slipknot de Konoha, un!

Segundo, porque fiquei deveras interessado por escutar o que essa turba faria, por isso, convenci Konan e Sasori a nos juntarmos à platéia.

Descemos lentamente as escadarias, porém pra mim, como doeu um pouco o esforço, fiz com que ficássemos na sétima fileira de cima para baixo da arquibancada em auditório. Estava, ainda, um pouco longe do palco, mas não longe o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o olhar fulminante daquele odioso guitarrista do cabelo lambido em minha direção.

Quer saber? Foda-se, un! Não me importo hunf.

- Nossa, olha só, Deidara, não é aquele cara? – perguntou-me Konan discretamente.

- O próprio, un. – respondi-lhe entre dentes.

- Você... Quer ir embora?

- Absolutamente! Faço **questão **de ficar, un. Ademais, quero ouvir o que uma banda - visivelmente de rock – faz com um violinista, un!

- Está bem. – ela concordou sorrindo – Mas a qualquer momento que você quiser sair a gente vai, certo?

- Ahã.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasori curioso.

- O Deidara está... er... Com um pouco de dor. – dissimulou Konan, que estava sentada entre eu e Sasori.

- Ah tá. Ele agüenta.

O visual da banda não era muito elaborado. Consistia, basicamente, em roupas pretas e alguns petrechos metálicos. O doutor usava uma calça comprida preta, coturnos pretos, uma blusa regata branca e suspensórios vermelhos, Usava os longos cabelos negros soltos e, vez por outra, sua franja caía aos olhos. O baixista, afora a pintura excêntrica, tinha os cabelos em spikes, usava calça cargo preta, tennis Adidas branco e uma camiseta preta e seu baixo era um Washburn, T14, 4 cordas . Itachi-san estava todo de preto. Regata preta, coturno preto, calça preta e cabelo preso na nuca por algum elástico. Empunhava uma linda B.C. Rich preta, sem escudo.

O guitarrista do cabelo lambido parecida uma loja de ferragens ambulante, un. Vestia preto também; porém, estava CHEIO de correntes no pescoço, nos braços – só faltou nos dentes, un! - usava um cinto de tachas e uma maquiagem exagerada que parecia uma tentativa frustrada de imitar o Kiss. A guitarra era uma Fender grafitti com um escudo branco. Uma ótima guitarra para um guitarrista que não deveria ser grande coisa, un. Não quero me deter falando dele.

A baterista loirinha era muito bonita. Usava os cabelos presos em quatro rabos-de-cavalo. Levava uma gargantilha de tachas e a maquiagem era carregada de lápis preto nos olhos. Como ela estava sentada, não consegui ver o que vestia. Provavelmente, preto. A tecladista era a mais ,,apagadinha", un. Vestia um moletom lavanda com um capuz, bermudão preto e um adidas preto. Seus longos cabelos pretos cobriam 80% de seu rosto. O cara do sampler – _samplista_, un? usava um bermudão preto luvas pretas, adidas preto e vestia uma blusa cinza muito, mas muito apertada. Se ele colocasse os braços para trás, com toda certeza a blusa rasgava, un! Acho que ele queria que todos vissem seus músculos. E, por fim, o Gaara; que usava calça cargo preta, coturno para fora da calça, blusão vermelho, o cabelo spike e todo aquele lápis preto que ele gostava de usar.

A música foi ficando mais clara á medida que os músicos terminavam de se organizar. A seção ,,preparar os instrumentos" já havia se exaurido. A baterista loira começou uma batida lenta e compassada, logo depois, o Gaara arranhou as cordas do violino com o arco, enquanto o cara dos samplers distorcia um som de base. Enquanto isso, o quase doutor abria uma caixa de couro marrom escura e tirava de dentro... Uma gaita de fole?!

Ele começou um intróito estranhamente familiar, que foi, logo mais, acompanhado pelo Gaara – com um pouco mais de rapidez e agressividade- , e o guitarrista- loja-de-ferragens. A tecladista começou sua parte ao mesmo tempo que o baixista da cara engraçada.

Aquele intróito, un... Eu sabia que tinha escutado em algum lugar...

Então, a bateria tornou-se mais agressiva e ganhou riffs sutis da guitarra do Itachi-san. A gaita de fole do Dr. Continuava.

- Olha só! Eles estão tocando a ,,An die Freude"!

CLARO, un! Claro! É isso mesmo, Sasori! É a ,,An die Freude", a 9ª Sinfonia de Beethoven! A ,,Ode à Alegria". A sinfonia que ele compôs quando estava ficando surdo. COMO pude esquecer-me **dela**, un?!

- Sim, Sasori! – exclamou Konan – Eles estão dando uma nova interpretação a ela. Primeira vez que ouço alguém tocá-la com guitarras e gaita de fole! – ela sorriu.

Então, abruptamente, o vocalista parou de tocar a gaita, deixando-a pendida à tira-colo. Puxou do microfone para si e, com uma voz meio rouca, meio gutural – que eu **jamais **atribuiria a ele -, recitou:

**- Ich bin ein Teil von jener Kraft,  
Die Böses will und Gutes schafft.  
Ich bin der Geist der stets verneint,  
Der Böses will und Gutes meint.**

Und das mit Recht, denn alles was entsteht  
Ist wert, dass es zugrunde geht  
Denn besser wär's, dass nichts entstünde,  
So ist denn alles was Ihr Sünde,  
Zerstörung, kurz das Böse nennt,  
Mein eigentliches Element.

(…)

Não me contive…

- PUTA QUE PARIU! ELE CITOU GOETHE, un!

- Hã? – disseram Konan e Sasori em uníssono.

- Ele citou Goethe, un! Mais precisamente, a obra ,,Fausto" de Goethe. Na verdade, para ser ainda mais preciso, a fala de Mefisto, un! – falei empolgado.

- Certo, mas... COMO você... Você **entendeu **o que ele disse? – perguntou-me Sasori surpreso.

Não pude responder a ele, pois a música continuava bem alta e – dai a César o que é de César, a banda era muito boa – eu só queria continuar apreciando.

Seis minutos. Foi o tempo de duração da música que a Manchas de Paltauf tocou. Quando terminaram sua performance, a platéia em peso aplaudiu de pé, o que era de se esperar já que Beethoven e Goethe são ídolos e ícones culturais tanto para docentes quanto para discentes – claro que me refiro aos que tenham um pingo de cultura, un.

Debaixo de ,,hurras" e ,,vivas", os músicos começaram a recolher seus instrumentos para dar lugar à outra banda – cada uma só tinha direito a tocar uma única música – dado o volume exacerbado de candidatos – bons e ruins.

A platéia, em pé, pedia bis. Batiam palmas em ritmo constante pedindo mais uma música. Devo dizer que eu, Konan e Sasori fazíamos parte deste quorum, un.

Orochimaru olhou em direção ao apresentador como se perguntasse: ,,e então, como que fica?". O homem retribuiu o olhar do vocalista, olhou para seu relógio, para os demais candidatos atrás da coxia, para a platéia e de volta para Orochimaru até que, sorrindo resignado, fez um gesto com a mão indicando ,,só mais uma" e gesticulou com a boca: ,,rápido". O vocalista, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, bateu continência para o apresentador, fez um gesto para a tecladista e para o Itachi e, voltando-se para o público, disse:

- Parece que vocês são mais resistentes do que eu imaginei!

Enquanto ele falava, Itachi cochicou algo no ouvido do guitarrista do cabelo lambido, deu-lhe um ,,pedala" violento – e este reclamou irritado – e se dirigiu até a tecladista talve, para passar a mesma informação – sem o ,,plus" do pedala. Então, o garoto em quem bati foi até o Gaara, falou algo ao seu ouvido e, ao final, passou a mão entre seus cabelos vermelho-bordô. Sem olhar para o outro, Gaara assentiu com a cabeça e abaixou-se para pegar de volta seu violino. Conectou ao instrumento um cabo a cuja outra extremidade conectava-se a enorme Marshall atrás de si. Deu um passo cauteloso para frente e posicionou o arco rente às cordas. Num assomo, a tecladista começou uma música frenética. Seus dedos percorriam o teclado numa velocidade incrível, un. Ela deve ter alterado qualquer coisa na configuração do instrumento, pois o mesmo tinha o som não de um teclado comum, mas de um cravo. Nem 10 segundos depois, o violinista da Manchas de Paltauf começou a tocar tão rápido e tão cheio de vitalidade, que não parecia nem um pouco com aquele ,,ser" apático e silente que foi visitar-me na enfermaria.

A platéia emudeceu. Prendeu a respiração. Todos voltavam as atenções para aquela criatura que tocava de olhos fechados e vibrava intensamente com as cordas de seu instrumento como se fossem um só; oscilando para frente e para trás, acompanhando as nuances e _staccatos_ que fazia.

A tecladista, ao fundo, simulava as notas típicas –e medievais – do cravo, enquanto o sampler do garoto quatro olhos da camiseta apertada criava um som _surround_ que deixava a atmosfera mais sombria e propícia.

Gritos femininos ecoavam: ,,AH! Ruivinhoooo, pegaeeeeeel!", ao que ele sorriu timidamente, mas continuou, frenético, a dedilhar as cordas do violino e sem errar. _Slides down, Hammers on, Pulls off _e _bends_. Ele fazia no violino o que eu faria numa guitarra- se eu ainda tocasse, un – e mais!

A guitarra do Itachi dava apoio ao ,,ruivinho" em alguns riffs e solos, mas, em geral, era apenas o Gaara quem arrancava suspiros da ala feminina da platéia e deixava a nós, pobres mortais, boquiabertos ao tocar com tamanha perfeição, un.

Quando terminaram, o público foi à loucura. Três garotas burlaram a barreira entre auditório e palco atirando-se no vocalista e no Itachi, enquanto duas outras se prepararam para se jogarem no violinista-prodígio que, mudo como sempre, guardava seu violino como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nesta hora, pude contemplar, na prática, o que era um ,,crime tentado", pois o enorme – e musculoso- guitarrista-loja-de-ferragens lançou-se contra elas e as empurrou com a ferocidade de um jogador de futebol americano.

- Por Kami-sama! – exclamou Konan – Olha só para aquilo! QUASE que elas caíam do palco! Qual é o problema daquele cara?!

Era uma boa pergunta. Mas outra boa pergunta era: ,,Por quê Gaara não manifestou nenhuma reação quando as garotas vieram em sua direção?" ou ,,Por quê ele AINDA estava parado e alheio à tudo aquilo, un?"

Sei lá, un.

Aqueles caras eram muito estranhos **até** para mim, un!

As meninas derrubadas levantaram-se com alguma dificuldade, ajudadas pelo baixista e pela baterista, e pareceu que uma delas tinha dado um jeito na perna, porque mancava feito um capitão perna-de-pau de um navio pirata. A outra garota, que aparentemente estava bem, olhou com uma cara realmente assustadora para o garoto troglodita por ter machucado sua amiga, mas este nem se abalou, só tinha olhos para o Gaara.

Observei aquela cena com muito interesse, Gaara virou-se para seu amigo e deve tê-lo recriminado, pois este gesticulava avidamente. Orochimaru aproximou-se da cena do conflito e, com aquele sorriso gentil de médico tentou apaziguar a situação da melhor forma possível e afastou todos para fora do palco, pois a outra banda iria se apresentar.

Eu estava indócil, un. Queria MUITO saber o que se passava e vi quando a banda e as duas garotas se dirigiram para trás do Concha. Eu PRECISAVA saber o que estava rolando, un!

- Konan-chan, - chamei – vamos embora, un?

- Ah, você já quer ir? – perguntou um pouco decepcionada.

- Sim! Quero espreitar para saber no que vai dar, un!

- Espreitar o quê?

- Ora, Konan! Você não viu o que ACABOU de acontecer no canto esquerdo palco, un?

- Sim. Vi o Gaara tocar, as garotas, o imbecil que bateu em você empurrar as meninas e todos saírem.

- Então, un! Vamos lá ver! – eu estava empolgado.

- Aff, Deidara, você parece uma velha maroca! Deixa de ser abelhudo! – ela disse aborrecida. Afinal, o que você vai ganhar com isso?

- A chance de ver o mauricinho levar uma de-ten-ção un. – soletrei deliciando cada sílaba.

- Ai ai... – ela revirou os olhos. – Você e suas infantilidades. Se quiser, vai só. Eu não me sujeito a essas coisas. Vou ficar aqui com o Sasori.

- Chata, un! – estirei-lhe a língua.

- Bestão! – ela riu.

Olhei para ela com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Vai comigo, vai... Por favor, un. Pelo seu irmão mais novo e estabanado que a ama TAANTOOO – apelei.

- TÁÁÁ! – ela disse impaciente. – Vamos.

- Sasori-san, – disse Konan – eu e o Deidara vamos indo, você vem também?

- Já vai, Konan-san? Que pena. – disse um pouco frustrado – Eu vou ficar um pouco mais porque... ai ai... A banda do meu amigo vai tocar agora, se não, eu iria com vocês.

- Ah... Então... Tudo bem. – disse Konan olhando para o chão. – A gente se vê.

- Sim, sim. A gente se vê! – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Senti-me um pouco mal de ter atrapalhado a paquera da Konan com o Sasori, mas... Como eu disse, senti-me UM POUCO mal. Minha amiga, com certeza, merece coisa melhor, un!

Saímos da fileira e terminamos de descer o restante dos degraus. Caminhamos um pouco e logo estávamos na parte de trás do Concha, onde estava havendo uma discussão, ou melhor, estava havendo A discussão, un!

Ficamos escondidos atrás de uma das colunas de base do palco. Que bom que a arquitetura não favorecia apenas o palco, mas as áreas adjacentes, un!

- Mas vocês não poderiam ter ultrapassado a barreira, suas tietes loucas! – era a voz do grandalhão.

- E você também não poderia ter feito isso conosco, seu brutamontes! Olha só o que você vez com a perna da minha amiga!

- Antes eu a tivesse quebrado! Vocês não tinham nada que se jogar em cima do Gaara!

- Está tudo be...

- NÃO ESTÁ NADA BEM, GAARA! E você sabe muito bem disso!

- Eu não sou nenhum incapaz... – era a voz do Gaara, calma e baixa.

- CLARO QUE É! Olhe para você, para sua condição! Sabe nem para onde vai! Só se mete em roubada! Você ta achando o que? Que é normal?! Não, Gaara, você não é normal e precisa de mim. Eu VIVO dizendo que isso de música não é para você, mas você não me escuta!

- E você! – ele virou-se com ódio para o Itachi – Não tinha nada que ter dito para o Gaara toca a ,,Unlaced"!

- Err... Quem falou com ele foi você. Quem manda ser burro e não saber os nomes das músicas que a banda compõe. – disse Itachi sem se alterar.

- Ora seu... – o garoto truculento foi na direção de Itachi, preparando-se para partir para a violência.

- Gente, gente, calma, por favor. – disse Orochimaru com sua voz plácida. – Houve um mal entendido e estamos aqui para resolvê-lo, certo? Hidan, por favor...

Hum... então ,,Hidan" é o nome dele, un?

O Dr. Orochimaru tomou a perna machucada da garota e examinou.

- Humm... você torceu o tornozelo.

Ele posicionou a mão direita acima de onde ela se queixava e conjurou uns jutsus rápidos. Um halo de luz esverdeada emanou da mão ele e envolveu o tornozelo da menina.

- Como está agora, Maiko-san?

- Ahh... e-está bem m-melhor, Orochimaru-sama. – ela balbuciou.

- Sinta-se livre para reportar o Hidan-san à Tsunade-sama. – disse o doutor olhando com severidade para Hidan.

- COMO É QUE É?! – exclamou injuriado - Até você, Orochimaru?!

- Isso não vai ficar assim! – continuou ressentido. – Vamos, Gaara!

Hidan deu um puxão no braço do pobre garoto que não sei como não desarticulou o ombro dele. Gaara, que estava com aquela cara de paisagem, como se toda aquela celeuma estivesse distante demais dele, reivindicou.

- Eu não vou com você, Hidan! Solte-me agora mesmo!

- Deixa ele em paz, Hidan! – pronunciou-se a baterista loirinha – Ele não que ir!

- Ele vai aonde eu for. Ordens do Conselho de Suna, e eles foram muito claros ao mencionar que: ,,... nem mesmo os irmãos mais velhos terão poderes para revogar qualquer decisão do curador". Fui nomeado seu curador absoluto, portanto, meus poderes são ilimitados!

- Mas saiba que o Conselho de Suna não é a Constituição de Suna, e eu tenho garantido meu direito de ir e vir! E ,,ninguém está obrigado a fazer nada se não em virtude de lei"! – reivindicou, como pode, o Gaara.

- O Conselho é a Lei! Agora, cale a boca e venha!

Hidan arrastou o violinista com a facilidade de quem arrasta uma mala de rodinhas. Eles estavam se dirigindo para o CCJ – que era onde moravam, também, os estudantes de direito.

Sinceramente, fiquei com muita pena do moleque, un, e resolvi que iria ajudá-lo. Afinal, uma detenção a mais, para mim, não seria de todo ruim, e eu já estava ficando com saudades.

Era isso, un.

Resolvi. Iria explodir o Hidan e resgatar o Gaara, un!

* * *

Bom, para minhas considerações de fim de capítulo, tem algo que preciso dizer.

As músicas da Manchas de Paltauf.

Bom, imaginei, para a voz de Orochimaru, como a voz do vocalista da Tanzwut (uma banda alemã que eu curto absuuurdoooosssss!!!! xD)

Para quem quiser ouvir, o link é este: .com/watch?v=3jatEHEM_5A ( Götterfunken –Tanzwut)

A parte de Gaara arrasando no violino elétrico, imaginei a música ,,Unlaced" da Emilie Autumn. Ela é muito, muito, muuuuuuitooo boaaaaa *endoida*.

Quem se interessar: .com/watch?v=dDuJKxHXOTY

Bom, links e músicas devidamente especificados, eu só posso desejar, de todo coração, que tanto o repertório como a história agradem. Também preciso dizer que não inventei as músicas e que a letra em alemão que se encontra no _corpus _da história faz parte da música ,,Götterfunken", da mesma banda Tanzwut.

Bom, tomara que a historinha agrade, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... huhuhu


	7. Como nasce um Babaca

Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem ao seu criador, Kishimoto Masashi. A úncia coisa que me pertence é o enredo dessa história louca, sem pé nem cabeça. =P

Acho que devo desculpas. Andei muit ocupada com provas na faculdade e stresses de fim de ano mas, graças ao bom Deus estou finalmente de férias! \o/ Desculpem-me por atrasar tanto. Mas também perdi a total motivação de continuar esta história, por isso, esse capítulo está tão ruim (a história toda é ruim, mas esse cap está especialmente ruim =/ ).

Bom, acho que já enrolei vocês por muito tempo, por isso, o cap 7 é meio grandinho e, ao final, tem uma suspresinha. Espero que gostem desse monte d elixo que escrovi ^^

beijinhos e se cuidem! =*****************

* * *

Capítulo Sete

Como nasce um babaca

Eu tinha um plano. Um de última hora, tudo bem, mas um plano. Iria explodir o Hidan e resgatar o Gaara. Como? Eu ainda não sabia, mas enquanto os perseguíamos, Konan e eu, meti a mão em minha inseparável bolsa com argila geneticamente modificada e comecei a modelar um pequeno pássaro no formato de uma calopsita.

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo? – perguntou-me Konan enquanto corríamos.

- O que você acha, un? Não temos condições de correr tão rápido quanto aquele cara, e muito menos eu tenho chance em um combate corpo a corpo contra ele com esse meu braço quebrado; logo, vou explodi-lo, hmm. Como já deveria ter feito muito antes.

- Espera aí! Você não está falado sério, não é mesmo? – ela tinha um leve sorriso de incredulidade nos lábios.

- Claro que estou falando sério, hmm! – mostrei-lhe meu pequeno pássaro.

- Deidara, como você é BURRO! Se você explodir o cara, TODOS vão saber que foi você, seu manezão. – ela exclamou – E não espere que Tsunade-sama vá passar a mão na sua cabeça novamente.

- Mas não estou conseguindo imaginar uma forma melhor, hmm! – gritei-lhe.

- Mas EU tenho!

Ela estancou e me puxou pela gola da camisa fazendo-me parar abruptamente e quase me esgorjando por causa da inércia.

- Passa pra cá esse pássaro!

Aqui preciso fazer um adendo, hmm:

Konan-chan, além de ser linda, inteligente e talentosa, era titular da seleção de lançamento à distância da universidade. Ela tinha o braço direito mais incrivelmente forte que eu já vira, hmm!

Inclusive, ela só perdeu uma única vez na vida, para uma garota chamada Shizune, e isso a fez ser medalha de prata nas Olimpíadas de Konoha. Sim, Konan era ,,lançadora de objetos" nível olímpico, hmm!

- Vai logo, Deidara, o que está esperando?!

Acordei do meu devaneio sobre a fuderosidade de minha amiga e entreguei-lhe o pássaro de argila.

- Tome, hmm.

Ela arrancou a cabeça da calopsita e a enrolou até que formasse uma bolinha mais ou menos do diâmetro de uma bola de golfe. O restante do corpo, ela me entregou.

Konan concentrou-se. Mirou o alvo com bastante precisão e, quando menos esperei...

- AI, PORRA!

O homem enorme caiu no chão com as duas mãos no topo da cabeça.

Como disse, minha amiga era muito incrível, hmm. Ela percebeu que o alvo estava na rota de passagem na qual havia uma mangueira carregada de frutas. Ela visou um fruto pendente, esperou pelo momento, dosou sua força e, no momento certo, atirou o projétil esférico contra a fruta madura atingindo a haste, que rompeu e liberou a manga em movimento retilíneo uniforme - ajudada pela gravidade - bem na cabeça do homem, fazendo-o largar o moleque enquanto caía, de bunda, no chão. Pelo menos tava sombreado, hmm.

- Konan, você é DEMAIS, hmm! – gritei para ela.

- Venha!- ela me puxou.

Corremos até bem próximo ao local onde estavam os dois. Konan puxou-me para trás de uma arvora longe do campo de visão dos dois rapazes e me disse aos sussurro:

- Presta atenção. Abatemos o alvo, Deidara, agora eu fingirei que estou passando casualmente e oferecerei ajuda para conduzir Hidan até a enfermaria, ou seja, vou distraí-lo e, quando eu encontrar uma brecha na ,,segurança 24h" de nosso amigo guarda-costas, farei um sinal para você pegar o Gaara e correr loucamente.

- Certo, Konan, mas e quanto a você?

- Bem, eu me viro.

- E qual será o sinal?

- Hummm... Vou mexer no cabelo.

- Certo. Mas... Teremos algum lugar de encontro?

- Você está com seu celular?

- Estou.

- Então, quando você estiver em um local seguro, me ligue. O meu celular vai ficar bem aqui.

- Está bem, hmm.

Konan levantou-se de onde estávamos, limpou umas folhas secas que grudaram em sua blusa-vestido e saiu de detrás da árvore onde estávamos escondidos e foi em direção a Hidan e Gaara, abordando-os pelas costas; deste modo, ficou super- natural e eles nunca desconfiariam.

Como eu queria muito escutar o que eles falavam, esgueire-me por entre os arbustos que também tinham lá e, naquela posição em que Napoleão perdeu a guerra, vi que o celular de Konan estava no chão. Provavelmente ela não o sentira cair do bolso da calça quando se levantou.

Agora fudeu, hmm! COMO eu iria falar com Konan depois que pegasse Gaara?

Peguei o celular dela e guardei junto ao meu. Eu daria um jeito, hmm.

Consegui ficar relativamente perto. Perto o bastante para vê-los com clareza, mas longe o suficiente para não conseguir escutar NA-DA do que eles falavam, afinal, o _campus _inteiro reverberava junto com as bandas que tocavam na festa para os calouros.

Vi Konan se aproximando e consegui ouvir, bem precariamente, o que falavam – acho que estava havendo troca de bandas.

- Gaara! – Ela disse numa voz animada e acenou para o garoto.

Gaara, que estava de pé e olhando para baixo, em direção ao seu amigo, levantou a cabeça e virou em direção a Konan.

- Konan-sempai? – disse e pareceu-me surpreso.

- Oi! Amei o show! Você toca super-bem e... OH MEU DEUS, o que foi isso? O que houve com ele?! – ela simulou perfeitamente estar surpresa.

- Eu não se...

- Não foi nada! – vociferou Hidan.

- Mas você está caído no chão, e está sangrando. Deixe-me ajuda-lo e leva-lo à enfermaria. – disse gentil.

Não consegui entender mais nada. A banda nova recomeçou a tocar e eu não poderia me aproximar, pois isso poria fim ao nosso plano, mas eu ainda conseguia vê-los perfeitamente. Hidan parecia relutante à ajuda de Konan e esta, mostrava-se solícita DEMAIS – será que era isso que estava fazendo o cara não ceder, hmm? – Quanto ao Gaara, parecia alheio a tudo, como se a coisa toda estivesse muito além dele.

Os dois ficaram naquela conversa – Gaara não falava nada – até que, subitamente, Konan levantou-se, levou as mãos à cabeça e mexeu nos cabelos. Era o sinal, hmm!

Corri alucinado de onde estava em direção aos três. Peguei a mão do garoto ruivo e o puxei, fazendo-o correr comigo.

- VEM!- gritei-lhe.

- Deidara, NÃO! – era o grito da Konan.

Não parei e muito menos olhei para trás, só fiz correr alucinadamente.

- Ah! Volte aqui, seu desgraçado! – urrou o brutamonte.

Corri mais ainda depois de ouvir tão horrível grito. Não sabia para onde estava indo e nem o que estava fazendo. Espiei por cima do ombro e vi que Konan estava correndo bem atrás de mim, seguida por um Hidan cambaleante, porém muito rápido; mais rápido do que imaginei que ele pudesse correr.

- Pare agora mesmo! – ele gritou assustadoramente - Eu vou MATAR você!

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de rir. Era um medo misturado com adrenalina, hmm.

Corremos sem parar por pelo menos 10 min até que, ao longe, vi o teatro da faculdade e muitos táxis estacionados ao lado – é que havia quatro pistas de acesso, ida e volta e o teatro, por ser aberto ao público, estava sempre cheio de gente, por isso havia tantos táxis. Para minha sorte, um dos motoristas de táxi estava dentro do carro, cochilando, então, muito rapidamente, abri a porta traseira do carro, joguei a pobre criatura que eu carregava pelo pulso no banco e me dirigi para o banco do motorista dizendo:

- Bom dia, serviço de táxi, hmm!

Puxei o pobre homem pela gola da farda e o expulsei de seu carro. Virei a chave na ignição e engatei a primeira marcha, cantando pneus. Nesse momento, Konan abria a porta do co-piloto e se instalava. Pude sentir os dois pulsos de Hidan golpearem a traseira do Astra branco, mas só golpearem; pois coloquei a segunda, a terceira, a quarta e, na quinta marcha, Hidan era apenas um pontinho preto no meio da pista, hmm.

- Deidara, imbecil! Por que você não esperou o meu sinal, porra?! – ela gritou ainda ofegante.

- Mas você FEZ o sinal! Você se levantou e botou as mãos no cabelo, hmm!

- Aquilo não era o sinal! Aquilo era eu estressada com o estúpido do Hidan!

- Ah, desculpe, Konan. Desculpe por não ter ADIVINHADO que o sinal não era aquele! – eu disse bravo e irônico.

- Você deveria ter adivinhado mesmo, afinal...

- Er... Por favor, onde eu estou? – disse uma voz tímida.

- Num carro, hmm. – respondi categórico e sem prestar atenção e voltei a brigar com Konan - A culpa foi toda sua, hmm! Deveria ter especificado um sinal que VOCÊ iria lembrar!

- O QUÊ?! – ela exclamou injuriada - EU atiro a argila na porcaria da manga pra atingir o cara, EU falo com o cara, EU engano o cara... Porra! Tudo EU e você ainda me culpa? Tudo eu fiz para ajudar você a resgatar o Gaara que, não sei por que raios você tem essa obsessão por ele!

- COMO, hmm? Não tenho obsessão nenhuma! – senti meu rosto ferver como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

- Claro que tem! Se não tivesse, por que se daria ao trabalho, hein?

Konan estava descontrolada. Todo o estresse do nosso ,,resgate manco" a tinha deixado muito perturbada. Eu tinha que tranqüilizá-la antes que falasse mais merda, hmm.

Desviei rapidamente o olhar da pista e olhei pra ela. Ela entendeu. Ainda bem, hmm.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Resolvi que iríamos todos para minha casa.

Parei o carro e pedi para Konan levar o Gaara direto para minha casa, pois eu iria estacionar o carro no pátio do prédio. Como todos sabiam que eu não tinha carro – afinal, sou um pobre estudante de artes fodido – mas que minha amiga sempre deixava o carro em minha garagem, estacionei o veículo na vaga do vizinho que, para minha imensa sorte era taxista e, para minha sorte maior ainda, só voltaria mais tarde, hmm.

Com toda a cautela do mundo, entrei no edifício pela porta dos fundos, temendo que Hidan me encontrasse. Subi pelas escadas e fui até o 3º andar, que era onde eu morava. Quando cheguei, encontrei Konan e Gaara sentados no sofá – uma das poucas mobílias que eu tinha.

- Alguém, por favor, pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – disse Gaara

Apesar de sua voz ser calma e pausada, dava para perceber que ele estava muito aborrecido pela maneira como estava sentado: com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos, cruzadas na testa, sustentando a cabeça.

- Eu ACHO que mereço algum tipo de explicação. – Ele disse olhando em minha direção, mas não para mim.

- É sim... Você tem razão, Gaara-san, hmm – eu disse meio sem jeito e olhei para Konan tentando procurar nela uma solução para o meu impasse.

Konan me olhou e compreendeu meu desespero, mas resumiu-se a dizer:

- Vire-se! A idéia foi sua.

Que má, hmm!

Nada me vinha à mente.

COMO explicar para alguém que acaba de ser seqüestrado que o motivo para tanto era que ,,a expressão dele quando disse ,,entropia" para minhas esculturas tinha me fascinado e eu queria escutar dele quais eram suas opiniões", ou ,,o por quê de ele ter ido me visitar na enfermaria"? E COMO fazer esse motivo não soar tão ,,estranho" como estava parecendo, hmm?

Eu tinha um abacaxi nas mãos e não tinha faca para descascá-lo, hmm.

Mas, como tudo nessa vida; às vezes pensamos muito em quais palavras dizer, como agir, o que fazer, enfim, pensamos muito para, no fim, dizermos algo como...

- Eu precisava ver você, por isso te seqüestrei, hmm.

Silêncio.

Konan olhou para mim boquiaberta. Gaara emudeceu mais do que nunca e eu fiquei tão vermelho que achei que eu mesmo seria a bomba prestes a explodir, hmm.

- Bom, acho melhor eu devolver o carro ao seu dono original... – disse Konan levantando-se do sofá e dirigindo-se à porta.

- Não, não é nada disso que você está pensando, espe... – tentei impedi-la.

- Beijinhos, Romeu. – disse Konan com um sorriso malicioso e saiu.

A atmosfera ficou tensa. Eu estava constrangidíssimo e queria enfiar minha cabeça em qualquer lugar. O pior é que o danado do moleque ficava olhando diretamente para mim, hmm! Ele não esboçava reação nenhuma, nada! Aquilo foi me deixando aborrecido. Uma mistura de vergonha com irritação. Então, lembrei-me da velha do reformatório, quando ela dizia que: ,, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado" e era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer. Derrubei o leite, agora, precisava limpa-lo, hmm.

- Gaara-san, o fato é esse mesmo, hmm. – apesar de minha voz ser firme, eu estava mais vermelho do que um camarão cozido e tremia mais do que pelanca de velho – Resolvi te seqüestrar porque não encontrei outra forma de conseguir falar com você. Sempre uma causa superveniente à minha vontade acontecia e eu não conseguia... Hmm... Não conseguia agradece-lo.

- Agradecer-me? – ele pareceu surpreso.

- Sim, hmm. Eu nunca consegui te dizer ,,obrigado" por ter compreendido minha arte, hmm.

- Ah... De nada – ele respondeu ainda atordoado.

- Err... Então... Obrigado, hmm. – eu estava visivelmente sem graça.

Ficamos calados por um tempo, aquela situação toda era MUITO esquisita.

Gaara olhou na minha direção novamente e disse:

- Obrigado também.

- Ahn? Obrigado pelo quê, hmm?– eu estava muito surpreso. MESMO.

- Obrigado por me libertar do Hidan. – ele disse num quase sorriso.

- Ah! Que nada, hmm. Me revolta a maneira como ele trata você. O que você é dele, filho, hmm? – zombei.

- Isso mesmo. – ele afirmou sério.

- Ah! Nossa! – eu estava em choque! – FILHO? He he... Então...

- Hahaha! É brincadeira!

Desgraçado...

- Há há...- forcei um riso amarelo. – Que susto que você me deu, hmm?!

Minha vontade era de explodi-lo, hmm!

- É que às vezes ele me trata mesmo feito um filho. Na verdade, ele me trata como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer minuto.

- Como assim, hmm?

- É que ele se preocupa muito comigo. Não me deixa sozinho nem um segundo.

- Por quê?

- Ele tem medo que eu me machuque.

- E por quê, hmm? Você é algum desastre ambulante?

- Hahaha... Não, mas sou QUASE isso.

- Você não parece um cara atrapalhado, ao contrário de mim, hmm.

- Bom... Não é que eu seja BEM... ,,Atrapalhado". É que... – ele suspirou – É isso que você vê. – disse tristonho.

- Hein? Não vejo nada de diferente em você. – Aproximei-me dele. – Para mim você é normal, tirando o fato que você não fala muito e, quando fala, parece que não está prestando atenção e...

- Deidara-sempai não percebeu NADA e diferente em mim? – ele sorriu de uma maneira que, não sei por que, fez-me ruborizar.

- N-não – gaguejei.

- Nossa! – ele sorriu – Primeira vez que isso acontece!

- O quê? – perguntei um pouco ofendido por ter me sentido burro.

- Você não ter percebido.

- Percebido o quê, hmm?

- Percebido que eu sou cego. – ele disse sorrindo levemente.

- O QUÊ?!

Eu estava incrédulo! Como diz O Cinderela*, eu estava ,,PAS-AS-DO", hmm!

Cego? Como assim?

- Mas... Mas... você...

- Eu toco violino? Consegui ,,ver" sua arte? Corri até aqui com vocês? – ele roubava as perguntas da minha cabeça e parecia se divertir com isso.

- E-É! Como você consegue tudo isso?

- Acho que é ,,sobrevivência". – ele sorriu com um pouco de tristeza. – Faz muito tempo que eu não consigo ver, por isso minha audição se desenvolveu muito.

- Ah... que coisa, hmm. – eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

Gaara suspirou até que disse:

- Bom; então, o que é que você queria tanto assim falar comigo que não desse para marcarmos em algum lugar? – ele sorriu amistoso e me fez corar duplamente.

- Eu, hmm... Bem, eu queria saber o que exatamente você **viu** na minha arte.

- Nossa... Você teve todo esse trabalho só para me perguntar isso? – ele riu – Mas, certamente, direi o que apreciei. Apesar de eu não puder ver nada, existem certas coisas que emitem uma espécie de ,,aura" que eu consigo sentir. Suas esculturas, Deidara-sempai, têm algo dessa aura. E, nesse exato momento, muito dessa aura está nos cercando – onde quer que estejamos – ela vem em ondas caóticas, uma entropia.

- Estamos na minha casa, hmm.

- Ah... – ele hesitou – Basicamente isso, Deidara-sempai. Sua arte me passou essa impressão. Mas... Eu realmente queria saber como ela é. Não sei se são telas, esculturas, colagens. Não sei como são.

- Ah! Mas isso eu resolvo agora, hmm!

Levantei-me do sofá rapidamente – é que eu ficava tão sem graça junto do Gaara, não sei por que, que acabei me sentando junto dele, absorto na maneira pausada de como ele falava – e fui buscar uma de minhas esculturas, era uma miniatura do meu C2 (o dragão).

- Toma, pode pegar.

O garoto tomou o pequeno dragão nas mãos e, delicadamente, percorreu os dedos por toda a escultura, como se lesse cada ínfimo micrômetro cúbico. Fiquei olhando para ele embasbacado. O que era isso que eu tava sentindo? Será que Konan estava certa? Eu era MESMO obcecado por ele?

Eu estava completamente absorto em meus pensamentos quanto ao Gaara até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Essa não é argila comum.

- Ahn... Hmm?

- Essa argila tem um quê de diferente. A textura, o cheiro, a temperatura,... O que ela tem?

- Nossa! Você percebeu só pelo tato, hmm? Bom, essa argila é realmente especial. Eu a chamo de minha argila ,,geneticamente modificada", e eu a embebo com meu chakra. Ela tem uma propriedade especial, que é a de explodir. Ela Age com um princípio ativo biopirofosfórico que, quando entra em contato com a minha saliva, esse princípio é ativado e eu a faço explodir, como uma bomba.

- Nossa! Mas... como assim entrar em contato com sua saliva? Você mastiga e cospe?

- Hahaha! Não, hmm! Eu tenho bocas nas palmas de minhas mãos.

- Nossa! E eu achava que tinha problemas... – ele me zoou. – E como é que essas bocas foram parar aí?

- Bom, eu não lembro muito bem, mas é que no meu país, fui uma experiência para me tornar uma arma-viva poderosa e destrutiva à serviço do governo. Mas sempre fui muito rebelde e usei esse potencial para destruir as coisas. Fui mandado milhares de vezes para o reformatório, mas sempre fugia. Até que, quando eu tinha 16 anos, o Tsukikage me mandou direto para a faculdade de Direito de lá, a qual cursei durante 3 anos e me formei aos 19 anos. Muito embora eu tenha me dado até bem na faculdade, odiei o curso. Não sei como você suporta!

- Bem... Eu também não gosto muito, mas preciso. Sou o Kazekage da minha vila, por isso preciso estudar Direito e por isso essa notícia do meu ,,seqüestro" deve ser abafada. – ele sorriu para mim.

- ESSA NÃO, você tem razão, hmm! Melhor eu te levar logo!

Levantei-me para pensar num modo de levar Gaara de volta para o CCJ e que jeito eu daria no Hidan quando...

- Não se preocupe com o Hidan, eu o tenho sob controle, está bem?

- Como assim, hmm?

- Tenho meus meios... – disse soturno.

- Espero que não lhe custe muito, hmm! – eu disse malicioso.

- Não se preocupe, não vou subornar o Hidan com dinheiro.

HAHAHAHAHA Que bonitinho, hmm! Ele não me entendeu!

- Ahhh... – me fiz de otário.

- Deidara-sempai, antes de irmos, posso pedir uma coisa?

- Claro, hmm. Por que não? O que é?

- Posso sentir suas mãos?

Fiquei muito, muito vermelho com esse pedido repentino dele.

- C-Claro, hmm.

Estendi-lhe minhas mãos e ele, um pouco vacilante, tomou-as entre as suas. Seus dedos percorriam a extensão dos meus com a mesma leveza com que ele ,,leu" o mini- C2. Àquele toque, algo muito estranho, como um arrepio, percorreu minha coluna e fechei os olhos automaticamente, fosse para saber como o Gaara se sentia, ou fosse porque seu toque me deixou um pouco imobilizado.

- Ah! Achei!

- Ahn, hmm? – despertei de meu devaneio.

- Achei as bocas em suas mãos! Posso colocar meus dedos dentro delas?

Ele me perguntou de maneira visivelmente ingênua, o que para mim eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquilo me deixou extremamente perturbado. Nunca ninguém tinha pedido para enfiar a mão nas bocas das minhas mãos, hmm! Fora que ele era extremamente bonito, os olhos dele eram de um azul esverdeado e toda vez que ele me olhava sem me ver, aquilo me angustiava, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixava muito confuso, hmm.

- Eu... Acho que pode, hmm.

Ele mergulhou os dedos devagar. Era uma sensação tão estranha, hmm! Mas era muito prazerosa. Nunca ninguém tinha feito isso antes, geralmente as pessoas achavam nojento ou esquisito o bastante para sequer olharem. Mas aquele cara não. Ele simplesmente me deixou sem ação. Era como se eu não conseguisse raciocinar, fui até a Lua e voltei. Eu estava quase babando quando ele parou do nada e disse:

- Tem até língua! Fico me perguntando como fizeram isso, Deidara-sempai.

- Eu... Também não faço a menooooooooooooooooooooooor idéia, hmm.- eu ainda estava me sentindo na Lua.

- Que horas são?

- São 21:00h, hmm.

- Ah! Tenho que ir! Por favor, Deidara-sempai, leva-me de volta?

Minha vontade era de dizer ,,não"; de dizer ,,fique aqui e continue", mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Aliás, por que eu faria isso, hmm?! E PIOR, POR QUE eu PENSEI isso, hmm?

Aquilo tudo estava ficando muito estranho para mim.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei as chaves do carro de Konan – ela sempre deixava o carro na minha garagem – descemos pelo elevador e fomos até o pátio onde ficavam as vagas. Coloquei o Gaara no banco da frente e dirigi até o CCJ.

Quando chegamos, perguntei se ele queria que eu o acompanhasse até seu quarto. Ele disse que não precisava pois conhecia muito bem cada centímetro do prédio.

- Até amanhã, Deidara-sempai, foi muito bom conversar com você.

- Até amanhã, Gaara-san. Tem certeza de que não quer que eu o acompanhe?

- Não precisa, obrigada.

- E quanto ao seu guarda-costas, hmm?

- Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito.

- E que jeito é esse, hmm? – falei sorrindo mas, no fundo, senti uma coisa estranha. Acho que pelo fato de eu ter pensando muita besteira.

- Hmm... Por hora eu digo a você que faço minhas as palavras de Goebbels: ,,Uma mentira dita 100 vezes se torna uma verdade".

E com essa frase pouco ortodoxa do braço-direito do líder nazista, despedi-me daquele garoto ruivo e esquisito que me intrigava cada vez mais.

* * *

* **O Papeiro da Cinderela** é um programa local de escrotice em que um ator se fantasia de Ciderela e fica fazendo palhaçada. Eu aaaaammmoooo huhuhuuhhuhuuh =3333


	8. Escuridão

Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens de Naruto. A única coisa que é de minha autoria é a história, portanto, todos os crédito dos personagens de Naruto vão para seu criador, Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Capítulo Oito

Escuridão

Eu acho que não existe um sentimento pior do que a frustração, unn.

Ao se sentir frustrada, a pessoa perde um pouco, ou quase tudo do interesse em qualquer coisa que esteja fazendo. Eu estava me sentindo assim, frustrado, unn. Frustrado por não ter entendido o que Gaara quis dizer com aquele ar de mistério – na verdade, eu não entendi o mistério mesmo, unn. Frustrado por ter sido fraco e revelado o que de fato eu sentia, pensava, achava, etc sobre Gaara e mais frustrado ainda por não conseguir explicar a mim mesmo o porquê de eu me importar com tudo isso, unn.

Voltei para casa sentindo-me um babaca completo. Estacionei o carro da Konan em minha garagem como de costume – o apartamento dela não tem estacionamento – e subi automático as escadas relativamente íngremes e relativamente escorregadias do edifício. Girei a chave na fechadura até ouvir o ,,click" de destrave da porta. Entrei, encostei a porta atrás de mim – Konan chegaria a qualquer momento mesmo, unn -, pendurei as chaves no claviculário e joguei-me pesadamente no único sofá da sala.

- O que está acontecendo comigo, unn? - disse em voz alta para mim mesmo e levei os dois braços à testa tapando os olhos. – Por que ainda fico pensando naquele moleque, unn? Acabei de deixá-lo em casa, unn!

Levantei-me do sofá num assomo; como se o movimento brusco fizesse cair a idéia fixa que estava grudada em minha mente.

- Pára com essa besteira, Deidara, unn! – adverti a mim mesmo – Gaara é um garoto estranho, que cursa um curso chato, que tem amigos chatos, que fala coisas esquisitas, que foi me visitar na enfermaria, que não teve asco com as bocas nas minhas... mãos...

Interrompi-me. Fiquei olhando para as palmas de minhas mãos longamente, e lembrei-me da sensação de Gaara enfiando os dedos nelas. Nunca ninguém tinha feito algo parecido, aliás, nunca ninguém se aproximava muito de mim por **causa** disso, unn.

Mas... Para mim aquilo era tão... normal! Não lembrava quando e nem por quanto tempo eu tinha aquelas bocas implantadas lá, tanto, que para mim, elas faziam parte de mim com minhas pernas, pés, ombros ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo.

- Mesmo assim, Deidara, não devaneie unn. Konan-chan também não sente agonia de você, unn. – relembrei a mim mesmo.

- Mas... É tão diferente, unn. Tudo nele é tão diferente!

Percebi que eu estava sorrindo levemente, absorto em pensamentos e devaneio em relação ao me novo... Amigo, unn? Se era amigo, eu não sei, mas meu novo ,,alguma coisa". Quando realizei que estava com cara de garotinha apaixonada, foi como se um bomba tivesse explodido em mim.

- MAS QUE MERDA EU ESTOU PENSANDO, UNN! – um misto de raiva, vergonha e constrangimento invadiu-me a cabeça. Fiquei andando pela casa em círculos, amassando argila, puxando os cabelos, enfim: fazendo qualquer coisa que tentasse afastar esses pensamentos absurdos.

Tentei esquecer, tentei odiar, tentei enterrar e, por fim, tentei explodir o Gaara em minha cabeça, mas era inevitável.

- É inevitável, unn. – disse e, novamente, larguei-me no sofá – Eu não consigo exorcizar o Gaara de meus pensamentos. – constatei fatigado devido a minha peleja mental contra mim mesmo.

– Preciso vê-lo novamente, unn! – eu disse um tom mais alto e um tom mais entusiasmado do que o normal.

- Precisa ver quem, Deidara-kun?

Era Konan. Ela havia acabado de entrar pela porta e pendurar seu moletom num gancho na parede. Estava mais ruborizada do que de costume.

- N-ninguém! – eu gaguejei mais vermelho do que a coisa mais vermelha que se possa comparar. – Ninguém especial. Mesmo, unn!

- Uh-hum... – ela me olhou com olhos perscrutadores e incrédulos ao mesmo tempo em que, em seus lábios, desenhavam-se um sorriso malicioso. – Você não me engana, Deidara. Eu sei QUEM – e ela enfatizou esta palavra – você precisa ver!

Konan saltitou até perto de mim e sentou-se, ou melhor, jogou-se ao meu lado no sofá.

- Conta logo, Deidara. Você está a fim deste cara, não é?

- Como?! – eu disse incrédulo – O que você está dizendo?!

- Ora, não minta para mim. – ela estava segura - Você não é do tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com o que os outros acham ou deixam de achar do seu trabalho. Ademais, todos os problemas nos quais nos metemos em menos de duas semanas, são típicos de pessoa apaixonada.

- Eu não estou apai...

- FORA QUE, eu percebo que toda vez que o Gaara-kun está por perto, você age estranho. Você está obcecada, irremediável e perdidamente apaixonado pelo Gaara-kun! – ela riu de satisfação.

- Você está errada, Konan-chan! Não estou ,,apaixonado" por ele, unn!

- PROVE que você não está!

- Provo sim, unn! Olhe para mim! Eu sou um GA-RO-TO. Não posso estar apaixonado por outro homem, unn! –eu disse triunfante.

- E daí? Garotos não amam outros garotos? O que você me diz daquele casal – notório- lá da sala? O Kamijou-kun e o Nowaki-kun são namorados e se gostam **E** – ela enfatizou esta conjunção aditiva- são rapazes. Agora, repito: PROVE que você não está apaixonado! - ela estava com o sorriso malicioso de um gato.

- Ele é esquisito e não tem nada a ver comigo!

- Esquisitice por esquisitice, você é um que tem BOCAS nas palmas de suas mãos, isso não é desculpa Deidara.

- Ele fala coisas estranhas, tem um amigo brutamontes, eu nunca sei o que ele pensa, nem o que ele quer. Também não compreendo como ele ,,viu" minha arte se ele é cego, unn! Não gosto dele, definitivamente não gosto, unn- eu acho que estava perdendo o controle... – Você vem aqui e fala o que bem quer e nem sabe de nada, unn! Eu não gosto do Gaara, não mesmo!

- Além do mais, eu não tenho que provar nada a você, unn. – eu disse emburrado e dando as costas para ela.

- Há! Ganhei! Minhas suposições estavam certas!

Acho que se Konan-chan fumasse charuto, ela teria acendido um naquela hora, pois a pose de Sherlock Holmes pós a solução de um caso, ela já tinha, unn.

Fiquei quieto por um tempo, enquanto Konan experimentava a **glória **de ter tido uma argumentação melhor do que a minha. Mas, por alguma razão, eu não fiquei chateado com aquilo, pelo contrário. Ela, sem querer, ajudou a me livrar de um peso que eu carregava desde a primeira vez que ouvi a voz daquele garoto.

Por algum motivo que eu nunca vou saber, Konan parou de se gabar, levou do sofá e ficou abaixada, na minha frente, com as mãos apoiadas em minhas pernas.

- Deidara, eu sempre vou apoiá-lo em tudo, tudo mesmo. Por isso, quero que saiba que, sempre que quiser falar comigo, eu estarei disposta a ouvi-lo, aconselhá-lo, oferecer um ombro amigo... este tipo de coisa que você já está cansado de saber mas eu faço questão de repetir. –sorriu.

Minha amiga me sorriu de uma maneira sincera e preocupada. A sinceridade em suas palavras sempre me comovia, muito embora eu nunca demonstrasse isso. Konan era minha amiga desde que entrei naquela universidade e, desde então, ela sempre cuidou de mim de todas as formas possíveis. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado nos momentos mais críticos, nos mais alegres, nos mais tensos. Riu e chorou comigo. Sempre ao meu lado, na saúde ou na doença, na tristeza e na alegria. Era como se fosse minha esposa, muito embora eu sempre a amei como amiga. Não consigo me imaginar tendo relações com ela, no entanto, já dormimos juntos; mas só dormimos unn.

Fiquei olhando minha amiga por um tempo, seguindo-a com os olhos por todo lugar que ela ia. Sei que ela estava ainda falando comigo, pois eu, automaticamente, respondia ,,um-huns" sempre que ela parava de falar. Estava completamente desligado, apenas pensando na Konan. A maneira como ela me olhava, como sorria, a forma de ela passar os dedos em meus cabelos sempre q eu estava mal... Este tipo de coisa carinhosa que as pessoas fazem quando se preocupam com as outras.

Foi quando eu percebi - O que eu já fiz pela Konan, unn? – O pensamento me ocorreu e eu não consegui lembrar uma única vez em que confortei minha amiga, ou que enxuguei suas lágrimas. Eu sempre comemorava suas vitórias e lastimava suas derrotas, mas nunca, repito, NUNCA vi Konan chorar ou queixar-se de qualquer coisa para mim, unn.

Isto me fazia um mau amigo? Isto provava o quanto ela conhecia tudo sobre mim e o quanto eu não conhecia nada sobre ela? Quando foi a última vez que Konan chorou, ou que namorou, ou que saiu com suas outras amigas? Eu não me lembrava de nenhum momento da minha vida sem ela e também não lembrava nenhum momento dela sem mim. Eu estava ,,sugando" a vida particular da pessoa mais importante para mim, unn?

Estes pensamentos corroeram-me o cérebro e comecei a ficar desesperado. Tão desesperado que, ignorando completamente o que ela falava – na verdade, eu não estava prestando atenção mesmo... – disse:

- Konan, eu sou um estorvo na sua vida, unn!

- Como? – ela estava espantada.

- Isso mesmo. Eu... Eu sou um péssimo amigo para você. Você sempre me apóia, ouve-me , mas eu... Eu nunca procuro saber de você, como você está, o que você sente, quem você namora... Fico tão preocupado com meus próprios sentimentos egoístas que nunca incluo você neles unn. Conhecemo-nos a tantos anos, passamos tantas coisas juntos e eu nunca te dei o valor que você realmente merece. E logo você, que é a pessoa mais importante para mim. A minha melhor amiga, a pessoa que eu am...

Não completei a frase. Minha amiga, que esteve olhando-me com olhos tão intensos enquanto eu vomitava tudo o que se passava em minha cabeça, de repente, começou a chorar. Fiquei desesperado! Será que feri os sentimentos dela?

- Konan-chan! Não chore, por favor! Eu te machuquei? Desculpe-me, unn! Sou mesmo um insensível, unn!

Ela limpou as lágrimas e, com um sorriso triste num rosto vermelho, disse-me com a voz embargada:

- Você não fez nada, Deidara. É que... É a primeira vez que você me diz algo assim. Eu nunca pensei que...

Ela fez silêncio.

- Nunca pensou o quê, unn?

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Como, unn? Eu era... Burro, unn?!

- Como, Konan? – disse um pouco ofendido. – Você que eu não tenho capacidade intelectiva de dizer ,,esse tipo de coisa", unn?

Ela sorriu e disse:

- Não é isso, Deidara. Estou apenas surpresa por que... Por que...

- Por que... – fiz menção para que ela continuasse.

- Porque você sempre pareceu alheio às coisas. Sei lá... Algo em sua maneira de ser fazia-me pensar que você jamais sentiria esse tipo de sentimento que acabou de dizer.

Abri a boca para me pronunciar, mas Konan foi mais rápida.

- Obrigada, Deidara. Eu amo você.

Konan me abraçou de uma maneira diferente da de costume. Ela parecia esconder algo em si. Acho que não era nada grave, pois era indubitável a sinceridade de suas palavras. Não a quis expor mais. Sabia que ela não era do tipo que chora facilmente, e isso com razão porque aquela foi a primeira vez em 3 anos que vi Konan chorar, por isso, deixei do jeito que estava e abracei minha amiga da forma mais confortante possível. Mas que ela estava diferente, estava unn.

***

Konan dormiu na minha casa, em minha cama, ao meu lado; como de costume. Acordamos com o despertador e, como ela sempre rebolava mais tempo na cama do que eu fui fazer o asseio matinal e, em seguida, preparar algo para comermos.

Decidi que ia me virar com o que tinha na geladeira e no armário. Fiz uma omelete de queijo, peguei um pacote de bolachas e separei algumas frutas não muito frescas e uma latinha de castanhas. Arrumei a mesa para o café da manhã, passei um café novinho – modéstia à parte, mas sei fazer um café delicioso, unn! – e tirei o leite da geladeira, pois Konan gosta de café com leite e sem açúcar. Já eu, gosto de café sem leite e com MUITO açúcar, unn.

- Uau, que banquete!

Konan entrou na cozinha ainda enxugando os cabelos molhando na toalha e com uma cara de sono só dela.

- Bom dia, Konan-chan!

Permanecemos calados por um tempo enquanto comíamos até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Deidara, sobre ontem...

- Não se preocupe Ko-chan, eu prometo que não falo para ninguém que você chorou, unn. – sorri e cruzei os dedos bem na frente dela.

Ela sorriu de volta e disse:

- Certo, certo. Mas não é disso que eu estou falando. Estou falando daquilo que eu te disse antes.

- Hein, unn?

- Ahh você não estava prestando atenção... – ela suspirou, revirou os olhos e disse pacientemente – Deidara, ontem, o que eu estava falando enquanto você navegava na maionese é que, quando eu saí para deixar você e Gaara conversando naquele dia, fui para minha casa. No caminho, escutei muito rápido umas garotas comentando algo sobre um seqüestro naquela manhã. Então, mudei de caminho e fui até a faculdade para me informar melhor.

- Quando cheguei ao nosso departamento, encontrei o Sasori-san e perguntei se ele sabia de alguma coisa, então, ele me disse que soube por um amigo dele de Direito que o Gaara, violinista da banda Manchas de Paultauf, havia sido seqüestrado e que Hidan estava pondo a faculdade de cabeça para baixo procurando pelo ,,miserável do artista" – você, claro – que havia levado o garoto. Sasori também disse que ele esbravejava e murmurava umas coisas estranhas e foi direito falar com Tsunade-sama.

- E então, Konan... – perguntei interessanto.

- E então é que, para sua sorte, ninguém leva Hidan muito a sério e eu soube que, no mesmo dia, os irmãos de Gaara falaram para Tsunade-sama que Gaara esteve com eles o dia inteiro, logo depois da apresentação.

- Eles mentiram unn!

- Sim.

- Mas por quê?

- Bom, foi a mesma coisa que eu me perguntei, por isso, corri para procurar os dois, mas não os encontrei.

- Preciso falar com eles, unn! Preciso saber o por quê!

- Eu acho que você deveria ir com calma, Deidara. Se quiser, eu procuro saber disso.

- Não, Konan, você se mete em muita roubada por minha causa. Não quero que aquele troglodita faça nada contra você, afinal, ele sabe que somos amigos e que você me ajudou.

- Mas Deid...

- Não. Por favor, eu peço a você unn.

- Está bem... Se você quer assim... – ela disse resignada.

- Quero unn.

Apesar de eu amar a aula História da Arte, naquele dia não consegui tirar Gaara e seus irmãos da cabeça. O primeiro por que, de fato, eu estava convencido de que estava gostando dele; os segundos, pela atitude inesperada de me acobertarem e protegerem contra a ira iminente de Tsunade-sama.

- Que família esquisita, unn! – disse para mim mesmo num tom audível aos ouvidos de outras pessoas.

- Prestando atenção à aula, Deidara-CHAN? – perguntou Sasori, em voz baixa, com seu tom irônico tão familiar para mim.

- Tanto quanto você, CHIBI Sasori-kun. – sorri entredentes para ele e devolvi na mesma moeda.

- Que bom. Então ambos vamos nos sair muito bem na prova surpresa ao final da aula.

- Prova o QUÊ?! – gritei indignado e levantei da cadeira.

- Pois não, Deidara-san, alguma coisa? – perguntou o professor Miyagi.

- N-nada, Professor. Gomen NE, unn.

- De forma alguma, Deidara-san, eu INSISTO para que tire suas dúvidas.

Fiquei nervoso. A sala inteira olhava para mim. Passei a vista rapidamente pelas anotações no quadro e vi que o professor estava falando sobre as pinturas de Caravaggio, então, formulei uma pergunta da qual eu já sabia a resposta.

- Professor Miyagi, o caravaggionismo influenciou pintores por todo o mundo e até hoje, alguns artistas baseiam suas obras nos contrastes de _chiaro/oscuro _que ele desenvolveu, mas, de todos seus discípulos, qual foi o que mais se destacou?

Era uma pergunta nada a ver, mal formulada e eu sabia a resposta, mas, na hora do desespero, quando não choro, faço perguntas idiotas...

- De todos, acredita-se que o maior seguidor do estilo de Caravaggio foi uma mulher. Seu nome era Artemísia Gentileschi e **Artemisia Gentileschi** (Roma, 8 de julho de 1593 – Napoli, 1653) foi uma pintora italiana. Uma das únicas mulheres a serem mencionadas no ramo da pintura artística no barroco, sendo a primeira a possuir uma posição privilegiada. Dedicou-se a temas trágicos onde suas personagens (_femininas_) que, no geral, representam papéis de heroínas. Tendo seu ingresso negado nas escolas de arte de Roma (que só aceitavam homens), conseguiu ser aceita como aprendiz do pintor Agostino Tassi, que acabou estuprando-a...

O professor continuou a aula, empolgado, falando sobre Artemísia Gentileschi. Ficou tão empolgado, que a hora dele passou e fomos liberados da prova surpresa. Sasori, um pouco aliviado de não fazer a prova, mas MUITO frustrado por eu ter me safado, comentou, seco:

- Agora vejo que o que você tem de sobra é sorte mesmo...

Resolvi não relevar, afinal, se eu tinha sorte – e tinha mesmo – , o que ele tinha era inveja, unn.

Quando todas as aulas terminaram, resolvi passar no CCJ e ir procurar os irmão do Gaara. Eu não tinha a menor idéia dos nomes, a única coisa de que me lembrava vagamente eram dos rostos maquiados e do penteado extravagante da mocinha loira. Foi quando algo como uma flecha atingiu meus pensamentos: eu iria procurar Itachi-san no departamento de engenharia!

Andei uns bons 3 Km até chegar ao prédio de engenharia. Para minha sorte, Itachi estava saindo e o encontrei na porta.

- Itachi-san! Konich wa!

- Konichi wa, Deidara, o que o traz aqui?

- Você, unn!

- Eu? – ele disse sério – Ih, Deidara... você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas... – ele me zoou.

- Baka. – eu disse categórico – Eu não vim para te ver, vim para te perguntar uma coisa.

Itachi ria como nos velhos tempos, em que ficávamos em bando, cometendo delinquências.

- O que você quer perguntar, Deidara?

- Qual o nome daquele garota e da garota que tocam na sua banda?

- Err... temos 6 homens e 2 mulheres.... assim você me deixa confuso, Deidara.

- Pff... – revirei os olhos – Os irmãos de Gaara, unn.

- Ah, sim! Os dois. – ele disse lembrando-se – São Kankurou e Temari. Por que?

- Ah, valeu, cara! Até mais, unn.

Virei de costas e caí correndo sem responder á pergunta de Itachi, afinal, ele iria esquecer o motivo mesmo, unn. De todo o grupo, ele era o mais desligado.

Voltei para o CCJ e, apesar de minha prevenção contra alunos de Direito, perguntei ao maior número possível de gente sobre Kankurou-san e Temari-san, mas aparentemente, ninguém sabia aonde eles estavam; uns até nunca ouviram falar. Já estava perdendo as esperanças quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Posso ajudar – pessoa fez uma pausa – Deidara-san?

Ao som daquela voz, senti um arrepio percorrer minha coluna vertebral, minha voz sumiu e, estranhamente, meu coração começou a bater descompassado.

- G-Gaara-san? – virei em sua direção

- Olá. – ele sorriu em minha direção mas sem olhar para mim.

- Olá. Como você me achou aqui, unn?

- Eu ouvi sua voz e vim.

- Ah... – ruboreci. E mesmo sabendo q ele não podia me ver, olhei para os pés um pouco envergonhado.

- Você quer falar com meus irmãos. É alguma coisa especial? – perguntou curioso.

- Bom... De certa forma é. Eu queria saber...

Olhei para os lados e percebi que, definitivamente aquele não era o melhor lugar para tratar de um assunto daqueles e pelo visto o Gaara também percebeu.

- Eu conheço um lugar mais reservado para tratarmos **deste **assunto. – ele enfatizou a palavra ,,deste" e entendi que ele sabia muito bem o motivo para eu estar ali, àquela hora e procurando aquelas pessoas.

- Venha comigo, Deidara-san.

- H-hai.

Gaara me guiou – ironia- por um labirinto de corredores largos e lotado de pessoas. Ele desviava dos objetos e virava nas esquinas tão perfeitamente que, por vezes, achei que ele enxergava. O mais incrível é que ele, ao passar, cumprimentava algumas pessoas pelo nome e estas, que geralmente estavam de costas para ele, o cumprimentavam de volta um pouco surpresas.

Os corredores foram ficando cada vez mais retilíneos e com menos pessoas até que, numa esquina que dobramos, Gaara parou e disse:

- É aqui.

- É aqui o que, unn?

- É aqui onde vamos conversar. – ele olhou em minha direção – pode abrir esta porta á sua esquerda.

- Que por... - De fato, tinha uma porta à minha esquerda e eu nem a vi – Hai.

Girei a maçaneta mas, antes de empurrar a porta para entramos, Gaara disse:

- Só peço que sejamos o mais silenciosos possível, pois aqui é uma biblioteca especial.

- Biblioteca especial, unn?

- Sim. Geralmente, quem frequenta esta biblioteca são pessoas portadores de alguma deficiência.

- Tudo bem a gente conversar aqui? Não vai atrapalhar?

- Bom... Atrapalhar, vai, mas só por um momento, pois eu tenho uma sala privativa aqui. Ela é à prova de som e eu tenho uma chave, então, podemos conversar melhor lá. Só peço que até chegarmos, façamos o menor ruído possível. Nós cegos temos uma audição muito sensível. – ele sorriu para mim e àquele sorriso pareceu que meu coração ia derreter.

- H-hai.

Entramos. Gaara cumprimentou a bibliotecária e esta tocou em seu rosto como retribuição – ela era muda mas não surda. Depois, percorremos algumas prateleiras de livros e, num canto bem reservado no fundo da biblioteca, estava a sala particular do futuro Kazekage da Vila da Areia.

Era uma saleta pequena, com uma mesa quadrada que ocupava quase todo o espaço e, em cada lado da mesa, uma cadeira – talvez Gaara, seus irmãos e Hidan se juntassem ali para estudar. Na parede no lado esquerdo, havia quatro prateleiras abarrotadas de livros de Direito, Biologia e Química. Na parede oposta, uns ganchos presos indicavam que, quem quer que quisesse deixar os casacos em algum lugar, o fizesse pendurando-os lá. Ao fundo da saleta, uma porta com a plaquinha indicativa de ,,WC".

- Como você pode constatar, Deidara-san, nem estudar com as outras pessoas eu posso. – ele disse triste.

- Com assim, Gaara-san?

- Não é nada de mais, Deidara-san, vamos conversar sobre o assunto que o trouxe aqui. – sorriu. – Mas antes, permita-me rancar a porta para assegurar que não seremos imortunados.

Gaara girou a chave na fechadura até trancar a porta, em seguida, exortou que eu me sentasse e puxou uma cadeira para si em seguida. Fiquei tentado a sentar-me ao seu lado, mas achei mais digno que ficássemos um de frente para o outro.

- Gaara-san, Konan-chan disse para mim que seus irmãos livraram meu pescoço da ira certa da Tsunade-sama ao dizerem a ela que você havia passado o dia com eles.

Gaara começou a rir muito.

- Você é engraçado, Deidara-san!

- Hã, unn?

- Que maneira mais direta!

- Ah... – fiquei envergonhado. – Gomen ne.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Deidara-san! Eu gosto muito da sua maneira de dizer as coisas.

Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, em cima da mesa e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado enquanto olhava em minha direção. Será que ele não se tocou que, com isto, estava me deixando perturbado, unn?

- Er... Bem, então... Por que? – eu voltei ao assunto principal – Por que eles me ajudaram?

- Que pretensioso você, Deidara-san...

Congelei.

- Meu irmãos não ajudaram você em particular, mas ajudaram a mim! – ele me olhou com um ar quase infantil mas sendo extremamente sério. – É claro que você também contou bastante para que eles me ajudassem, mas isso é outra história. – ele disse sério, mas ao emsmo tempo divertido.

- Como assim, unn? – eu estava **um pouco **chocado.

- É que meus irmãos odeiam o Hidan pela forma como ele me trata.

- O que não é um motivo muito difícil de entender, unn – interrompi-o claramente aborrecido com Hidan.

Ele sorriu e continuou.

- Então, o que meus irmãos puderem fazer para me manter longe do Hidan, eles farão. Ainda mais se for longe do Hidan e perto de você. – ele disse descaradamente.

Balancei a cabeça incrédulo. O que este cara estava falando?

- Por que ,,perto de mim", unn?

- Porque quando eles souberam o que você fez só para conseguir me livrar do Hidan, eles riram tanto que o consideraram o único que poderia ficar ao meu lado.

Gaara era uma palavra: inocente.

Cheguei à esta conclusão pela maneira como ele falava. Não era possível que ele estivesse falando tudo aquilo de propósito. Sentí-me um velho pervertido que só pensa bobagens...

Fiquei devaneando por um tempo enquanto Gaara ria ao lembrar da maneira tosca como eu e Konan o havíamos sequestrado. Nem bem havia ,, voltado à Terra" quando Gaara pronunciou meu nome:

- Deidara-san...

Ele se levantou da cadeira e, debruçou-se sobre a mesa ficando muito, muito perto de mim. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido à medida em que ele diminuía os espaços entre nós.

- S-sim, unn? – engoli em seco.

- Você pode ver?

- O-o quê?

Ele parou de se aproximar.

- Os meus olhos.

- Sim, posso. Claro que posso, unn! Que que eles têm de mais, unm?

Gaara franziu levemente o cenho.

- Você prestou atenção no que eu estava falando? – ele fingiu aborrecimento.

- C-Claro que prestei, unn!

- Então... O que você me diz?

- Dizer sobre o quê, unn?

Gaara revirou os olhos mas não deixou de sorrir. De volta ao seu lugar mas sem se sentar na cadeira, erepetiu a história, dizendo que estava tentando me mostrar a cicatriz de uma operação que ele fez no olho esquerdo a dois anos atrás, na tentativa – falha- de voltar a enxergar.

Senti-me um lixo. Novamente eu estava fazendo pouco caso de algo que alguém dizia, e, mais grave ainda: algo importante para aquela pessoa.

- Gomen ne, Gaara-san. – disse muito triste- Sou muito desligado.

- Não tem importância, Deidara-san. O que conta é que, agora, você estava prestando atenção.

- Você é corajoso, unn. Eu que não teria coragem de operar meus olhos, unn!

- Não é coragem, é desespero.

Ele me disse sorrindo mas voltou o olhar para baixo e, por um breve momento, achei que ele estava chorando e, por um momento mais breve ainda, levantei-me de onde estava, fui em sua direção e o abracei instintivamente.

- Mesmo os desesperados são corajosos; pois há muito de coragem no desespero e muito de desespero na coragem, unn.

Continuei abraçado àquele corpo esguio e pouca coisa mais alto que eu e, quando percebi, comecei a chorar novamente.

Não entendi aquelas lágrimas. Elas simplesmente vinham. Chorei de tristeza por ele, pelo vazio que senti em suas palavras, chorei de uma alegria estranha, por tê-lo em meus braços e chorei por mim mesmo.

- Deidara-san, está chorando?

Ele me afastou gentilmente de si e enxugou-me as lágrimas com as pontas frias de seus dedos magros.

- Por que está chorando? – sua voz era calma e gentil.

Aos soluços, tentei responder da melhor maneira possível.

- Eu não sei, unn. Apenas senti um vazio enorme.

- Não sinta isso por mim. – tinha um tom de riso em sua voz de brisa.

- Não é por você. É por nós, unn.

- Por nós? – ele pareceu um pouco surpreso.

- Sim, unn. - afastei meu rosto e o escondi no ombro direito.

- Por que?

- Porque ambos vivemos na escuridão unn...

Não disse mais nada. Gaara me abraçou e, lentamente, tateando e subindo suas mãos pelos meus braços, buscou meu rosto e o reteve entre suas mãos frias. Seus polegares levaram minhas lágrimas até meus lábios. Instintivamente fechei os olhos. Por uma fração de segundo senti-me como ele e, na fração subsequente, senti seus lábios quentes sobre os meus; eles contrastavam com o frio constante de suas mãos.

Inclinei a cabeça levemente para o lado direito, ele quem estava no controle. Aos poucos, seus lábios separaram os meus e pude sentir sua respiração lenta. Levei os meus braços ao redor de seu corpo lânguido e o puxei mais para junto de mim - Como pode alguém ter uma estrutura tão longilínea, unn? – pensei.

O cheiro dele era muito bom. Lembrava-me um bosque de cedros mas tinha um tom cítrico que não consegui identificar. Abri os olhos lentamente para me assegurar de que aquilo não era um sonho, mas resolvi fechá-los novamente, porque se fosse um sonho, preferi continuar sonhando, unn.

Com algum esforço, levei uma mão até seu rosto. A pele dele era muito macia e levemente fria. Toquei em sua orelha perfeita acompanhando o desenho da concha e detive o dedo indicador no lóbulo por um instante; desci o dedo ao longo da linha de seu queixo delicado, escorreguei pelo pescoço e subi devolta os quatro dedos até eles se prenderem em seus cabelos, na altura das têmporas. Novamente, o cheiro delicioso que emanava dele unn.

Seus lábios afastaram ainda mais os meus e senti sua língua quente invadir minha boca e buscar minha língua. Suas mãos escorregaram de meu rosto para meu pescoço. Uma delas desceu até minhas costas, puxando-me mais para perto dele e a outra subiu até o alto de minha nuca. Seus dedos prenderam meus cabelos com uma leve pressão muito boa. Senti um frenesi percorrer-me o corpo inteiro e não consegui conter um leve e quase inaudível gemido.

- Unnn...

Ele ficou mais empolgado. Levou as duas mãos em torno de meu corpo e me sentou, sem parar de me beijar, em cima da mesa, depois, buscou caminho entre minhas pernas até que senti suas costelas flutuantes entre meus joelhos. Ele ia me deitando devagar, e uma mão sua lia cada parte de mim enquanto a outra lutava para me deitar em cima da mesa. Seus lábios liberaram os meus e desceram pelo meu rosto até meu pescoço. Eu estava apoiado na mesa com um cotovelo pois o outro braço estava ocupado permitindo que minha mão esquerda ficasse em sua nuca e o puxasse mais para mim.

Agora eu estava completamente deitado e ele estava meio que por cima de mim. Senti sua respiração mais forte em meu pescoço e, depois, senti ele mordiscar minha orelha. Aquilo era muito bom, unn. Meu dedão do pé se contorceu involuntariamente gemi levinho novamente.

Ele sorriu.

Eu sorri.

Ele buscou meu rosto novamente e me deu um beijo casto nos lábios.

- Fomos longe demais, Deidara-san.

Ele saiu de cima de mim e me pareceu que ele estava um pouco envergonhado, unn. Confesso que me senti um pouco frustrado porque eu ainda estava ,,no clima", mas depois que o Gaara saiu de cima de mim é que caiu a ficha de que eu QUASE fiz ,,coisinhas" com um HOMEM, unn.

Eu não falei. Estava mudo. Também não precisou.

Saí de cima da mesa e ele me ajudou. Estávamos, os dois, bem constrangidos.

- Eu levou você até a saída, Deidara-san.

- Não precisa, Gaara-san.

- Eu faço questão. – fez um silêncio – Você pode se confundir pelo caminho – ele consertou.

Saímos da biblioteca, passamos pelos corredores-labirinto da faculdade e, quando vimos, já era noite alta. Gaara me acompanhou até depois do portão externo do CCJ, que ficava uns 300m da entrada principal.

A situação continuava esquisita. Nenhum de nós falou o caminho todo, até que resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- Não se preocupe, Gaara-san, eu não vou mais procurá-lo nem nada.

Vim pensando em dizer isso o caminho todo. Eu sei que Gaara deveria estar tão constrangido quanto eu e, talvez, ele não tivesse coragem de falar. Eu já estava acostumado a perder coisas importantes na minha vida por causa de minhas atitudes impensadas. Perder Gaara seria extremamente doloroso e, só de pensar, meus olhos já ficaram úmidos e senti um nó na garganta, mas era uma dor a mais para minha coleção. Depois, ele também seria superado, unn.

- Então, se você não vai mais me procurar... – ele fez uma pausa longa e se afastou de mim. Senti as primeiras lágrimas caírem. – Eu vou atrás de você.

Com isso, ele me puxou e me beijou novamente.

Não havia mais ninguém naquele portão afastado; somente eu, ele e a escuridão.

* * *

Sobre Artemísia Gentileschi, que foi citada pelo Professor Miyagi, vocês podem encontrar no link da Wikipédia: .org/wiki/Artemisia_Gentileschi

O texto foi copiado apenas na 3ª fala do professor.


	9. Tempestade

Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, mas a Kishimoto Masashi, criador da série Naruto. É uma fanfic e é destinada apenas ao entretenimento.

* * *

Aquela foi a melhor noite da minha vida! Voltei para casa feliz e amando o mundo inteiro ao meu redor. Parecia que a noite me sorria com seu sorriso de lua e gargalhadas de estrelas e eu estava, simplesmente, nas nuvens, hmm. Senti que queria beijar o mundo. Na verdade, senti que se eu visse uma criatura bípede na minha frente, eu beijaria, hmm. Caminhei por uns bons três quilômetros até minha casa, mas nem percebi. O calor dos lábios do Gaara ainda estavam impressos nos meus lábios e a pressão do corpo dele contra o meu, eu ainda podia senti-la.

A noite ao meu redor estava tranqüila. Os sons dos insetos e aves noturnas emprestavam ao meu devaneio um tom meio mágico. Uma vez Konan me disse que, quando beijamos a pessoa que amamos pela primeira vez, é como se sinos tocassem em nossas cabeças, mas para mim, foi uma verdadeira orquestra, a própria filarmônica de Berlim, hmm e me perguntei se a Interpol não estaria investigando o misterioso sumiço dos sinos de Notre Dame; pois eu, com certeza, tinha não só eles como o próprio corcunda, badalando-os dentro da minha cabeça, hmm.

Subi as escadas do edifício cantarolando a ,,Can't take my eyes off of you" na versão de Muse. Com toda certeza, aquela era a música que traduzia todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses. Entrei em casa praticamente correndo hmm, eu TINHA que escutar esta música.

Procurei entre a bagunça da minha casa onde havia posto o porta-CDs e devo ter gastado, no mínimo, 2h procurando. Já estava quase desistindo – à contra-gosto – de minha busca quando resolvi tomar um copo com água. Peguei um copo no armário, abri displicentemente a geladeira e, quando vi, o porta-CDs estava **dentro **dela, hmm... Sem comentários.

Tirei da geladeira o compartimento arredondado verde-limão onde guardava meus CDs, abri-o e procurei o que queria. Fui até o som que ficava na sala, coloquei o CD no plot e apertei ,,play". A música começou suave e eu, ainda sonhando, me joguei no sofá da sala. Às vezes pensamentos como ,,você está apaixonado por um HOMEM!" ou ,,eu ajo feito uma menininha apaixonada" ou ,,Por que isso aconteceu comigo?" e ,,Tudo o que eu faço é extremamente errado" me passam pela cabeça. Mas... Por que estar amando alguém é errado, hmm?

Se o que dizem sobre o amor ser cego ser verdade, provavelmente eu ratificaria este ditado e ainda diria que o amor tem um nome: Gaara. Soa muito piegas e brega, eu sei, mas azar, hmm. Eu sou piegas e brega e SIM e estou amando um cara hmm!

Então, o meu celular tocou. Dei um salto de 2m do sofá e corri alucinado a procurar o bendito aparelho, infelizmente, sem sucesso hmm. O som histérico que eu usava como tom de chamada começou a ficar mais baixo; desesperei-me.

- É o Gaara, é o Gaara hmm!

Finalmente encontrei aquela porcaria dentro de um aquário vazio que ficava no meio da mesa da cozinha. Peguei o pequeno celular e atendi bem a tempo.

- Alô, Deidara?

Era a Konan. Ela nem me deixou dizer ,,alô" inicial.

Hã... Alô, Konan-chan. – respondi um pouco decepcionado.

Está tudo bem? Liguei para você mais de dez vezes e você não retornou. Viu minhas ligações?

Ahn... Sim, sim. Eu vi. Tinha acabado de pegar o telefone para ligar para você! Isso foi transmissão de pensamento, hmm! – menti.

Fiquei preocupada com você. Desde aquela nossa última conversa. Há dois dias, você está incomunicável! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você descobriu algo sobre os irmãos de Gaara?

Hmm... Konan-chan venha aqui pra casa, pois tenho muita coisa para te contar...

Com essa minha última frase, e a confirmação dela, desligamos os telefones e esperei Konan que, se demorou muito, foram 3 min. O que as mulheres não fazem por uma boa fofoca, hmm?!

Quando ela apareceu na porta, ofegante – deve ter subido as escadas correndo hmm -, fí-la entrar e se sentar, pois o que tinha para contar era algo surpreendente. Não preciso contar as cara e bocas que minha amiga fez, e dispenso comentários dela do tipo ,,AH! Conte-me com de-ta-lhes". Seus olhos ávidos brilhavam de curiosidade e eu tinha o ,,dever legal" de relatar à minha mandatária cada passo meu, ou, neste caso, cada cena tórrida, hmm.

- E foi isso, Konan-chan. Eu acho que gosto dele, hmm.

- ACHA? – ela gritou – Você está total e completamente apaixonado! Nossa! Nunca pensei em ver VOCÊ apaixonado desta forma.

- O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Ligo para ele, hmm?

- Claro que não! Ele que tem que ligar para você.

- É?

- Sim. Afinal, ele disse que viria atrás de você, não disse? Então deixe que ele cumpra com a palavra.

- É hmm... Mas... Até agora ele não me ligou, hmm.

- Tenha calma. Faça disso um teste...

- Teste hmm?

Konan emudeceu repentinamente. Olhou para baixo como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa ruim e percebi um lampejo de tristeza e continuou a frase que deixou suspensa:

- Saiba que talvez ele não ligue para você, Deidara, então, é bom você começar a treinar, para não sofrer no futuro.

- Treinar o que hmm?

- Treinar a possibilidade de ele não ligar para você nem hoje, nem amanhã e nem nunca mais!

- Mas ele disse que ia me procurar hmm.

- Eles sempre dizem.

Ela suspirou desanimada e continuou em seguida:

– Eu só não quero que você sofra.

Trocamos longos olhares e tentei ler na alma dela o motivo daquela melancolia, sem sucesso, hmm.

- Obrigado, Konan – abracei-a – Obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo hmm.

Ficamos conversando por algumas horas e quando fomos dormir, já era manhã alta. O telefone tocou. Acordei no susto. Tateei as coisas meio acordado, meio dormindo à procura do aparelho. Passei a mão por uma coisa macia e arredondada, como eu ainda estava grogue de sono, por um instante, esqueci do telefone e detive minha mão nesta ,,almofada" esquisita, resolvi apertá-la.

- AHHHHHHH!

Morri de susto hmm.

- Deidara, o que você está fazendo, baka!

Aquele grito me acordou. Eu tinha dado o maior apertão no peito da Konan. A minha sorte foi que ela estava tão sonolenta que se virou no sofá e logo voltou a dormir; foi quando eu percebi que estávamos na sala. Ela havia dormido no sofá e eu no chão, provavelmente ela havia me chutado para fora do sofá, hmm.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a buscar o telefone, que tinha dado seu último suspiro e parado de tocar.

- Merda hmm! Só para me acordar hmm!

Levantei-me do chão cambaleando e olhei para o relógio da cozinha, ele acusava 14h e nós tínhamos ido dormir às 10h.

- Droga, não vou mais conseguir dormir, hmm.

Sou do tipo que, não importa a hora que durma, uma vez que acordo, não consigo voltar a dormir, mesmo quando durmo por poucas horas. E, quando não durmo o suficiente, passo o dia inteiro de péssimo humor.

- Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles, hmm...

Olhei na direção de Konan, ela dormia o sono dos anjos, como eu tinha inveja disso, hmm!

Caminhei até ela e a carreguei nos braços, apesar de ela ser alta, Konan era leve, para mim. Coloquei-a em minha cama e fechei as cortinas. Só porque eu não voltaria dormir, não significava que eu não deixaria minha amiga em paz. Voltei para a sala e encontrei o celular num canto da parede, provavelmente chutei o aparelho enquanto dormia, hmm.

- Aqui está você, objeto semeador de discórdia hmm!

Apanhei o celular do chão e verifiquei a chamada que me tirou do mundo dos sonhos e lançou, em queda-livre, para o mundo do mau- humor. Pasme, era uma chamada do Gaara hmm!

Fiquei exultante. Mais rápidos que meu pensamento foram meus dedos, eles apertaram no botão ,,discar" e, quando percebi, uma voz atendeu do outro lado:

- Alô?

- Hmm, alô, Gaara-san?

- Deidara-san, bom dia.

A voz dele, como sempre, soava como um zéfiro e me deixava entorpecido.

- Bom dia hmm.

Eu estava tão feliz de ele ter ligado – apesar de eu não ter atendido – que até esqueci meu mau- humor.

- Espero não o ter acordado.

- Hã? Não, não, hmm. Eu já estava acordado – menti -, só não atendi antes porque... Porque... Porque estava no banheiro hmm!

Maldição!! Baka eu hmm! TANTOS lugares para eu dizer e disse justo aquilo!

- Digo, no balcão da cozinha! – tentei, inutilmente, consertar.

- Hahaha... Tudo bem.

Ele riu de mim... Morte, hmm!

- É hmm...

- Você está muito ocupado, Deidara-san?

- Tenho apenas um trabalho para fazer, mas não é nada que me tome a semana inteira.

- Ah... – ele pareceu levemente desapontado.

- Por que hmm?

- Porque eu ia chamá-lo para irmos amanhã a um concerto que vai ter no centro de Konoha e...

- A que horas hmm? – interropi com a delicadeza de um hipopótamo.

- Às 20:00h – ele disse surpreso.

- Vou. Onde a gente se encontra, hmm?

- Passo na sua casa?

- Claro hmm. Mas... Você vai com mais quem?

Ele demorou alguns minutos para responder.

- Hidan,...

- Tá brincando, hmm?!

Gaara estava DOIDO, hmm?

- Não. Mas também vão meus irmãos e...

- Hidan vai?! COMASSIM, hmm?

Meu mau-humor estava voltando com força total e, uma vez que começava a contagem regressiva, não importava com quem fosse, eu iria explodir hmm.

- Gaara-san, deixe-me refrescar sua memória, seu amigo Hidan QUASE me matou e...

- Eu sei, Deidara-san, e ele também sabe e se arrepende muito. Ele me disse que queria te pedir desculpas pessoalmente.

Devo estar sonhando, hmm, devo estar sonhando, sonhando, sonhando...

- Deidara-san?

Enquanto ele falava meu nome do outro lado da linha, palavras ecoavam na minha mente: ,,por que ele está fazendo isso?", ,,Será que é mesmo o Gaara?", ,,Que palhaçada é esta?". Poxa, hmm! Gaara sabe que eu e Hidan nos odiamos. Aquele cara SÓ PODE estar de armação para cima de mim, hmm. Ou serão os dois?

Afastei o telefone e fiquei olhando a telinha. A voz de Gaara continuava.

- Deidara-san, está tudo bem? Alô?

Fiquei com ódio dele. Como ele poderia dizer essas coisas assim, na boa hmm?

Não tive dúvidas. Desliguei o telefone. Ele me ligou mais algumas vezes, mas não atendi. Se ele quisesse, fosse com seu amado Hidan para a pqp, hmm! Eu não iria a lugar nenhum hmm.

O telefone parou. ,,Acabou a tortura", pensei; então, um som de ,,chegou mensagem" soou. Abri. Era uma mensagem dele. Perguntei-me que tipo de cego ele era para conseguir me mandar um mensagem de texto e, depois, perguntei-me se a cegueira dele também afetava seu discernimento.

,, DEIDARA-SAN, POR FAVOR, ATENDA O TELEFONE."

Só isso. Esperei 3 minutos de relógio, o telefone toucou.

- A-lô hmm! – eu disse mau-humorado.

- Deidara-san, por favor, escute.

- Tô escutando, hmm.

- O Hidan mudou. Conversamos com ele...

- Gaara-san, não tenho a menor idéia do que se passa em sua cabeça e isso não me interessa nem um pouco, hmm. Não gosto do seu amigo, não quero ir a lugar nenhum com ele e, se você fez isso tudo só para me aborrecer, conseguiu, hmm. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer hmm. Passar bem.

Click.

Ele ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas desliguei bem na hora. Queme ele pensa que é, hmm? Será que esse tempo todo ele brincou com meus sentimentos? Merda! O telefone ainda tocou por mais umas 4 vezes até que ele desistiu.

- Melhor assim hmm. A merda é que, agora, todos deverão estar sabendo, hmm.

Senti as indesejáveis lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas faces. Como ele poderia ter ido tão longe, hmm? Esse tempo todo ele brincou comigo, hmm?

Konan ainda dormia no meu quarto a sono solto. Fiz um almoço bem caprichado para quando ela acordasse e fui, realmente, fazer o trabalho de História da Arte que o professor havia pedido. Era uma pesquisa sobre o Renascimento europeu e como ele ditou as regras não só nas artes mas também na filosofia, medicina e outros segmentos da história do homem.

Já havia começado a pesquisa quando a capainha tocou. Deveria ser o cara que passava recolhendo o lixo. Peguei o enorme saco plástico preto, amarrei-o e abri a porta com tudo.

- Toma, hmm.

Assim que estirei o braço e entreguei o pacotão, vi que não era o cara do lixo, mas Gaara e seus irmãos.

Gelei. Minha primeira reação, no choque, foi fechar a porta.

- Olá Deidara-s...

BLAM!

POR-KAMI-SAMA! O quê eles três estavam fazendo reunidos à minha porta?! E MAIS: Eu gostava de estudar completamente à vontade, com a roupa mais confortável possível, e o meu ,,mais confortável possível" significa ,,mendigal". Então, tentando racionalizar:

Primeiro: Gaara me ligou e me chamou para sair, MAS, ele disse que o Hidan ia.

Segundo: Eu surtei e desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Terceiro: Gaara e seus irmãos aparecem bem à minha porta no horário de recolhimento do lixo hmm.

Quarto: Os irmãos de Gaara vêem-me parecendo um mendigo e segurando um sacolão de lixo.

Ora, para que se estressar, Deidara, hmm. Aja naturalmente, hmm.

Abri a porta.

- Pois não? Hmm... – fiz cara de quem tinha a situação inteira sob controle – O que você quer?

- Falar com você. – a voz de Gaara estava calma.

- Diga hmm. – eu disse de má vontade.

- Podemos entrar?

Afastei-me da porta e lhes dei passagem. Primeiro entrou a irmã, depois o irmão e, quando Gaara deu um passo, abraçou-me bem forte. Ele pareceu maior, seus lábios colaram na minha orelha direita e ele me sussurrou:

- Desculpa.

À voz dele, estremeci. O cheiro bom de seu perfume subiu direto, pelos meus nervos olfativos e alojou-se em meu cérebro, grudando lá para sempre. Meus braços, meio que involuntariamente, começaram a subir na tentativa de abraçá-lo de volta, mas resisti à tentação e simplesmente o empurrei.

- Sái, hmm. – fui ríspido.

Fiz menção para que todos se sentassem e ofereci algo para beberem, ao que eles recusaram. Melhor para mim, que não teria trabalho em lavar mais louça depois, hmm. Eu deveria estar uma figura caricata mesmo, porque sempre que eu olhava para a irmã do Gaara, ele tentava abafar um riso. Usei a desculpa de ir pegar um copo com água na geladeira só para olhar meu reflexo nela, pois era revestida com alumínio. Dei uma checada geral; moletom cinza mais velho que a fome, calças xadrez de pijama, chinelo do vovô, cabelo –despenteado- em rabo de cavalo, minha franja presa com presilhas de cereja da Konan e meus óculos de grau de sempre; desses de armação meio grossa extremamente _indies_ e extremamente ,,eu só os uso em casa", ou seja, estava mesmo mendigal E caricato, hmm.

Voltei da cozinha e prostrei-me na frente deles – não havia mais lugar no sofá e as cadeiras estavam em algum cômodo da casa – esperando que começassem a falar o motivo daquela súbita visita. Pensei que quem iria se pronunciar primeiro fosse o Gaara, mas a irmã dele tomou a iniciativa.

- Bom, Deidara-san, antes de tudo, desculpe-nos invadir assim sua privacidade, mas acreditamos que os culpados nisto tudo somos nós. – disse a menina.

- Sim Deidara-san, - reiterou o garoto – eu e Temari que tivemos a idéia de levar todos ao concerto. Achamos que seria uma boa promover as pazes entre vocês dois. Sabemos que Hidan é truculento, mas, no fundo, não é má pessoa...

Aquele cara ficou falando um monte de bobagens e aquilo foi enchendo muito a minha curta paciência. Eu JAMAIS faria as pazes com alguém que não entende de artes, alguém obtuso e que só não me enviou direto para os sete palmos abaixo da terra porque a Konan intercedeu, mas eu estava tentando exercitar minha paciência, por isso, suportei calado as besteiras que ele falava, muito embora minha vontade fosse de explodi-lo.

- O Hidan cuida do Gaara desde que ele ficou cego, Deidara-san, – disse Temari- é por isso que ele se sente tão culpado e é por isso que ele está sempre com o oniichan.

- Hein hmm? - Acho que eu perdi alguma parte- Como assim se sente culpado, hmm?

- Aquilo foi um acidente, Temari. – era a voz tranqüila do Gaara.

- Eu sei, mas esse ,,acidente" custou sua visão, oniichan.

E ela continuou.

- O Hidan se sente culpado por aquilo de ter cegado o Gaara.

- O QUÊ, hmm? Ele CEGOU o Gaara-san? – indaguei chocado.

- Sim, Deidara-san. Er... Agente acabou de dizer algo tipo isso... – disse Temari sem graça.

Gaara sorriu daquela bela forma que ele fazia quando percebia que eu não tinha prestado atenção ao que ele falava.

- Deixe-me explicar, Deidara-san. Eu e o Hidan nos conhecemos desde pequenos, a mãe dele era a melhor amiga de nossa mãe e, desde sempre, o Hidan freqüentou nossa casa; ele é um ano mais velho que o Kankurou e os dois sempre brincavam juntos. Então, quando nasci, nossa mãe morreu e, nos meus primeiros anos de vida quem deu suporte ao meu pai e meu tio foi a mãe do Hidan; mas o suporte foi tanto, que a mãe dele e nosso pai acabaram se casando e isto pro Hidan foi inadmissível.

- Nos meus primeiros anos de vida, o Hidan não me tratava muito bem porque para ele, uma criança de 7 anos, eu havia sido o motivo de a mãe ter se separado do pai e ter ido morar conosco, então, ele sempre me maltratava, mas eu o tinha como a um irmão mais velho. Um dia, quando eu tinha 5 anos, eu e o Hidan estávamos brincando no parquinho da Vila da Areia enquanto meus irmãos tinham aulas. Então, ele me disse que havia um lugar mais afastado do vilarejo onde havia coisas muito interessantes e que se um dia eu quisesse ser tão forte quanto ele, eu deveria treinar lá.

- Ele levou o Gaara para a Garganta do Diabo, – completou Temari – um dos vales mais inóspitos da Vila da Areia.

- Isso. – disse o Gaara – Fomos até a Garganta do Diabo e, quando já estávamos muito afastados, começou uma tempestade areia e eu me perdi do Hidan. Quando a tempestado passou, vi-me completamente sozinho e perdido e, como eu era criança, comecei a chorar e a chamar por Hidan, mas ele não me escutou.

- Quem escutou foi uma matilha de lobos! – completou Kankurou.

Gaara suspirou e continuou.

- Essa matilha me atacou e eu teria morrido se o Hidan não tivesse chegado a tempo e me resgatado, mas, infelizmente, as garras de um dos lobos arranharam meu rosto e perdi a visão nos dois olhos.

- Mas se esse lobo arranhou seu rosto, como você não possui cicatriz nenhuma, hmm? – perguntei admirado, uma vez que a pele dele era uma das coisas mais perfeitas e uniformes que eu já vira.

- Os médicos da Vila da Areia conseguem reconstituir tecido epitelial, mas conjuntivo... Infelizmente ainda não. – disse Temari com pesar.

- Mas eu sei que a minha médica aqui vai conseguir descobrir isso. – disse Gaara bem-humorado e abraçando a irmã.

Àquela visão, de um Gaara sorridente e, apesar de suas enormes limitações, ser capaz de sorrir daquela linda forma, tudo aquilo me tomou completamente, afinal, eu o amava, e agora, mais do que nunca.

- Então, – Gaara continuou depois de soltar a irmã – desde este dia, Hidan se sente culpado de eu ter ficado cego e se tornou extremamente superprotetor ao ponto de ser inconveniente e agressivo.

Gaara levantou-se e ficou a alguns passos de mim.

- Por isso, Deidara-san, eu peço. – ele começou a se abaixar com alguma dificuldade – Perdoe o Hidan. – ele se curvou na minha frente. – Onegai.

Assim que o vi curvado ante meus pés, joguei-me no chão e levantei seu rosto perfeito e seus ombros.

- Pare com isso, Gaara-san! Não precisa se curvar, hmm.

E, quando percebi, os irmãos de Gaara também se curvaram.

- AHHH! Parem com isso, parem, parem, hmm! Levantem-se!

- Hummmmmmm que barulheira toda é esta?

Konan-chan, ainda sonolenta e esfregando um olho com as costas da mão, estava encostada no vão do corredor que ligava o meu quarto à sala. Usava apenas um camisão meu bem velho e um shortinho mínimo. Seus lindos e longos cabelos azuis escorriam pelos seus ombros e estavam encantadoramente desalinhados. Ela bocejou.

- O que você tanto grita, Deida.... AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ela havia, finalmente, acordado hmm. Escondida atrás da parede da sala, ela gritou:

- Você tem visitas e nem me avisa!

Todos pararam, especialmente Kankurou, que pareceu embasbacado.

- Saia daí, Konan, com certeza você está mais bem vestida do que eu, hmm.

Ela colocou apena a cabeça para fora e deu um sorriso lindo.

- Ohio.

Ela olhou para mim e viu que eu estava MESMO parecendo um mendigo. Abafou um sorriso e disse:

- Desculpem-me os trajes pouco propícios para recebê-los, mas a isso dá-se um jeitinho. Com licença - ela disse amigável e sumiu no corredor.

Em 3 minutos de relógio, apareceu Konan linda e pronta. Ela teve a decência de pegar um kimono meu, ajeitou os cabelos e ainda escovou os dentes.

- Agora melhorou. – ela disse simpática.

Todos já estavam de volta no sofá e eu percebi que o irmão de Gaara não tirava os olhos da minha amiga.

- Olá! Eu sou Konan, amiga – e só amiga! – do Deidara. – ela disse cumprimentando os irmãos de Gaara.

- Tudo bem, Gaara-san? Suponho que os dois sejam seus irmãos, estou certa?

- Olá, Konan-san, sim, sim, estes são meus irmãos mais velhos Temari e Kankurou.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Konan-san. – disse Temari polidamente.

- Muito prazer, Konan- san – disse Kankurou fazendo uma mesura e se levantando para que Konan sentasse no lugar dele.

- Ah não, não, não, Kankurou-san, pode ficar onde está. Estou bem em pé. – ela sorriu. – Mas a que devemos a honra de sua visita? – ela disse em tom de brincadeira.

Gaara abriu a boca para falar, mas Kankurou foi mais rápido.

- Permita-me. Nós viemos aqui para convidar o Deidara-san para ir conosco a um concerto, amanhã à noite, no centro de Konoha. Não sabíamos que a senhorita estaria aqui, mas agora sabendo, a senhorita nos daria a honra de ir conosco também?

- Oh! – ela exclamou – Nossa! Quanta formalidade!

O rapaz enrubesceu.

- É claro que vou! – disse alegremente – Vamos, Deidara!

- Não sei, hmm.

- Hã? – fizeram os quatro em uníssono.

- Como assim ,,não sei"? – disse Konan.

- O Hidan vai, hmm.

- COMO?! – ela exclamou.

Os três tiveram que explicar toda a história a Konan, que fazia caras e bocas a cada frase da narrativa. Entre os ,,OH meu Deus!" e os ,,Tadiiiinho!!", ao final, Konan disse:

- Ah! Agora eu entendo. Agora entendemos, não é, Deidara?

- Não, hmm. Eu não entendo coisa nenhu...

Ela me deu uma cotovelada nas costelas enquanto ria para os convidados.

- Por favor, Deidara-san, vamos ao concerto. – era a voz de Gaara.

- Não, hmm.

- Ah gente, deixa pra lá. Deixa o Deidara e vamos! Ou esse convite que vocês me fizeram só é válido se o Deidara também for? – disse Konan sorrindo.

- Claro que não! – praticamente gritou Kankurou – Digo! Se o Deidara-san for, será muito bom, mas a senhori...

- ,,Você." – ela corrigiu.

- Ah! Está bem. – ele se consertou – mas se **você **quiser ir, será muitíssimo bem-vinda. – ele disse ruborizando.

- Ah, então eu vou! Aliás, onde se compra o bilhete?

- Ah, é verdade! – exclamou Temari – Estávamos mesmo indo comprá-los no centro. Só estávamos esperando a resposta do Deidara-san, se iria ou não.

- Ah! Então eu vou com vocês. – disse Konan.

- Sim, vamos! – disse Temari. – Deidara-san, se importa se o onii-chan ficar aqui? Viemos num carro em que só cabem quatro pessoas e ainda vamos pegar o Hidan. Prometo que voltamos logo.

Eu não sou idiota, hmm. E tampouco convivo 24h com uma mulher à toa. Eu sei quando as mulheres tramam coisas e, em 5 minutos percebi que Konan e Temari trocaram confidências entre elas e bolaram um ,,plano" para me deixarem à sós com Gaara. Não sei o que Temari tinha na cabeça, mas resolvi me fazer de desentendido, hmm.

- Tudo bem, hmm.

- Bom, Deidara, estou levando meu celular. Se mudar de idéia, ligue. - disse Konan com seu tom de ,,eu vou comprar o seu bilhete de qualquer forma".

- Ta hmm.

Fechei a porta assim que os três saíram. Ainda pude ouvir as risadinhas de Konan e Temari. Senti que as duas virariam boas amigas. Aiai... TIVE que revirar os olhos e sorrir. Desisto, hmm.

Voltei-me na direção do Gaara. Ele estava sentado com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, pensativo e tristonho. Passei pela frente dele e, quando percebi, ele havia se levantado do sofá e me abraçado, como eu estava perpendicular a ele, seus braços prenderam os meus e meu ombro ficou na altura de suas clavículas.

- Parece que você cresceu, hmm – eu disse um pouco seco.

Ele sorriu amável.

- Acho que não. Você que é chibi, Deidara.

Ele beijou minha têmpora.

- Solte-me, hmm.

- Não, hmm. – ele me imitou

- Não diga ,,hmm", hmm!

- Então vá comigo ao concerto, HMM!

- Não quero! – tentei soltar-me, mas ele me apertava forte.

Aos poucos, ele me liberou e eu fiquei um pouco chateado porque, no fundo, queria que ele continuasse me envolvendo.

- Está bem, Deidara. Não posso forçá-lo. – ele sentou-se de volta no sofá. – Queria muito que você fosse, mas tudo bem.

Parei e olhei para ele. Seu olhar perdido se fixava num ponto imaginário qualquer. Aproximei-me dele. Não sei por que me senti tão atraído, como se ele em si fosse um campo magnético poderoso e eu, apenas uma pobre limalha de ferro.

- Resista, Deidara, resista. Hmm – eu repetia para mim mesmo, mas era inevitável.

Larguei-me pesadamente no sofá ao seu lado. Olhos fixos na parede.

- O que você disse ao Hidan naquele dia do seqüestro, hmm?

Gaara pareceu surpreso com minha pergunta brusca, olhou na minha direção e sorriu.

- Eu disse a verdade.

- A verdade? Como assim, hmm?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a apoiou numa mão.

- A verdade, ora! – ele disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – A verdade de eu estar irrevogável e perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Gelei. Como ele conseguia dizer ISSO assim?! Dessa forma tão desprendida, hmm!

- C-como hmm?

Ele passo um dedo em meu rosto, e àquele toque, sempre frio e arrepiante, continuou:

- Eu expliquei a verdade. Que há muitos meses eu vinha seguindo você, Deidara, e isso, claro, sem você saber. Preferi me manter na escuridão e me revelar no momento certo.

- Você já me conhecia, hmm?! – AGORA eu estava surpreso.

- Sim. – ele sorriu daquela forma que me fazia derreter por dentro. – Sempre escutei histórias suas que o Itachi-san contava lá pro pessoal da banda. Também escutava comentários dos professores. Alguns bons, outros nem tanto, e isso tudo começou a povoar meus pensamentos, então, um dia, vi-me apaixonado por você. Não só eu, mas minha irmã também.

- Temari-chan, hmm?

- Sim. Mas, para minha sorte, fui mais rápido e o encontrei primeiro. - ele riu.

- Então... Você foi ao meu stand sabendo que era eu? – eu disse um pouco triste.

Ele suspirou.

- Humm... Não. Na verdade, eu fui por causa da entropia mesmo. Como eu já lhe falei, posso ,,sentir" a aura das coisas, e sua arte me chamou a atenção. Fosse você ou não, eu teria parado do mesmo jeito. Apenas tive MUITA sorte. – ele sorriu.

- E você disse isso tudo para o Hidan hmm?

- Disse. E, como o Hidan, apesar da ignorância e brutalidade dele, só quer o meu melhor, ele disse que fazia questão de lhe pedir pessoalmente desculpas, então, ele mesmo deu a idéia do concerto, uma vez que, infelizmente, é o único espetáculo cultural que eu posso apreciar na cidade. – ele sorriu um pouco triste. – Desculpa, Deidara-san. Não vou mais insistir. Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem. Só peço que, por favor, não me evite.

Fiquei sem palavras. Senti meu coração pesando toneladas e um nó se formou na minha garganta. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Julguei mal o Gaara; como sempre, minha impetuosidade o agredia, e senti-me um monstro por magoar aquele coração romântico.

- Deidara-san, se você não falar nada, infelizmente eu não poderei saber se você me descul...

Puxei o Gaara para mim e o beijei. Minhas lágrimas molharam-lhe o rosto. Afastamo-nos.

- Está chorando, Deidara? Por quê? – perguntou preocupado.

- Nada, hmm. – minha voz estava embargada – Desculpa, Gaara. Eu vou com você ao concerto, eu vou com você aonde você quiser que eu vá. – minha voz saiu entrecortada de soluços.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Não chore, chibi-tan. – e enxugou minhas lágrimas com os polegares – Assim você vai me fazer sentir um vilão.

- Por quê hmm? – solucei.

- Porque sempre que eu o beijo, você chora.

Ele riu. Eu ri.

- Desculpa, hmm. Elas vêm sem serem chamadas.

- Então diga a elas que isso não é lá muito educado.

Ele sorriu em meus lábios. Beijamo-nos longamente e ele me envolveu em seus braços e senti que cabia direitinho dentro deles. Senti que aquele era meu lugar e de lá eu não sairia.

Konan não voltou para minha casa; tampouco os irmãos de Gaara vieram buscá-lo. Ele dormiu na minha casa, na minha cama, mas apenas dormimos. Eu e ele, lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Um de frente para o outro, no escuro.

- Gaara hmm.

- Sim?

- Eu estou muito feliz, hmm. É como um sonho.

Ele levou a mão livre até o meu rosto e passeou os dedos em meus cabelos.

- Eu amo você, chibi-tan.

Dorminos e, pela primeira vez, senti-me pleno.


End file.
